Oups
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Par l'intervention des dieux, des aliens ou de on ne sait pas quoi, Kame se retrouve... Bah nan je vais pas vous le dire en fait. Lisez et vous verrez bien... Pairing : Akame
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

- Je suis sûr que c'est grave ! s'exclama Kazuya, angoissé.

- Mais non, mon cœur, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiète pour rien.

- Mais…

- Arrête de stresser, tu veux, dit encore Jin en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Bah le fait d'être à l'hôpital n'aide pas, hein.

En effet, depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, Akanishi et Kamenashi étaient aux urgences, car, dans la nuit, le plus jeune des deux s'était soudainement senti mal et avait du se soulager aux toilettes, où il était resté jusqu'au petit matin, à la grande inquiétude de son compagnon. Comme le temps passait sans que son état de santé ne présente la moindre amélioration, Jin l'avait embarqué pour l'hôpital sans tenir le moindre compte de ses protestations. Et il avait enduré un Kazuya en mode « je fais la gueule » pendant tout le trajet en voiture. Une fois sur place, passant outre les regards aussi effarés qu'énamourés des infirmières et aides-soignantes, il avait réclamé un rendez-vous immédiat avec le premier médecin disponible. Dépêché en catastrophe auprès de ses illustres patients, le Dr Azagawa s'était fait énumérer les symptômes et avait prit un air perplexe, qui n'avait pas rassuré le malade. Il l'avait ensuite ausculté sous toutes les coutures, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose, puis l'avait envoyé effectuer quelques tests.

C'était donc le résultat desdits tests, que le couple attendait dans la chambre où Kazuya avait reçu pour consigne de s'allonger. Et ça faisait maintenant une bonne demi heure, que l'aîné faisait son possible pour calmer l'inquiétude grandissante de son cadet. En vain.

- Roh… « Hôpital » veut pas forcément dire « maladie grave ». Tu deviens parano, chéri, le gronda gentiment Jin.

- Peut-être mais j'ai la trouille, rétorqua Kazuya, avant d'ajouter, boudeur : J'ai HORREUR des hôpitaux.

- C'est pas un hôpital, de toute façon, mais une clinique, le corrigea Akanishi, pour tenter de le dérider.

- Joue pas sur les mots. Ca revient au même.

Manqué. Décidément…

- Arrête de stresser deux minutes, soupira le plus âgé.

- Et puis pourquoi le médecin est si long à revenir ?

- Je viens de te dire d'arrêter de stresser, Kazu. Toi qui es le sang-froid personnifié d'habitude, pourquoi t'es si nerveux ? Zen.

- Facile à dire pour toi, répliqua aigrement le concerné. C'est pas toi qui a vomi tripes et b…

L'entrée du praticien dans la pièce l'empêcha de poursuivre et il lui sauta presque dessus tellement son envie de savoir et de quitter ce lieu qu'il considérait comme maudit, était vive. Pourtant, au lieu d'annoncer à son patient de quoi il souffrait, l'homme se tourna vers son amant.

- Akanishi-san, puis-je vous parler une minute ? demanda-t-il.

Ce qui fit protester Kame.

- Hé ! Mais non là, je suis pas d'accord ! J'ai quoi, bordel ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé à l'aune de son angoisse.

- Oui, sensei, j'arrive, répondit Jin simultanément.

Ce qui fit à nouveau râler le cadet.

- Nan, me laisse pas tout seul !

- Je reviens vite, t'inquiète, dit Akanishi, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il suivit ensuite le médecin hors de la pièce et fixa ce dernier, dont l'air sérieux était plus qu'étrange.

- Akanishi-san, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit l'homme avec gravité.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire…

- Quoi ? Il est malade, c'est ça ?

Après tout, Kazuya avait peut-être eu raison de craindre une catastrophe. Quand un docteur commençait à hésiter à vous dire un truc, c'était mauvais signe en général, non ?

- Heu… non, pas exactement, le détrompa Azagawa, qui semblait à présent mal à l'aise.

- Alors quoi ? le pressa Jin, sur des charbons ardents.

- C'est une nouvelle qui… heu… défie les lois de la science.

- He ?

Il savait bien que le corps médical était réputé pour avoir un vocabulaire particulier, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien. Ce que l'homme qui lui faisait face dut comprendre, car il se hâta d'expliquer :

- Votre compagnon est… « enceinte ».

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?

Ca n'avait pas le moindre intérêt, mais c'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Jin à cette révélation qui ne tenait pas debout.

- C'est une mauvaise blague ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, Akanishi-san. Je suis… enfin non, mes confrères et moi sommes sidérés, mais les symptômes qu'il présente ont été confirmés par les analyses. Il est bel et bien « enceinte ».

- Heuuuuuuuuuu… fit Jin, assommé par la nouvelle. Vous m'expliquez comment c'est possible ? C'est un homme, je vous signale.

- Je le sais très bien, mais c'est pourtant ainsi.

- Alors vous persistez dans le délire ? Kazuya est « enceinte » ?

- Oui et c'est un mystère.

- Cool, je vis avec un remake masculin de la Vierge Marie. Il nous refait l'Immaculée Conception…

- Je vous laisse le soin de lui annoncer. Félicitations, Akanishi-san.

- Mouais, je sais pas si je dois vraiment m'en réjouir, sensei… Déjà qu'un Kame normal est pas évident à supporter au quotidien, alors dans cet état… Pauvre de moi…

Le praticien n'avait pas attendu la fin des marmonnements de son interlocuteur, pour tourner les talons et Jin se retrouva donc seul avec l'improbable et normalement impossible nouvelle à annoncer à son compagnon. Il se demandait encore comment s'y prendre, quand il passa la porte et se retrouva « agressé » par celui-ci.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais, bordel ? T'es parti au moins dix minutes !

- Oh Kazu, calmes-toi. C'est pas la fin du monde, j'étais juste derrière la porte, tenta de l'apaiser Jin, qui sentait qu'il aurait besoin de ça pour la suite.

- Bon tu vas me dire ce que j'ai bordel ? En plus je commence à avoir les crocs la...

- Heu... déjà, recouche-toi, mon cœur. S'il te plait.

Il valait en effet mieux qu'il soit allongé, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais 5 ans, Akanishi ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai !

- Heu... bah déjà, t'es pas malade... commença l'interpelé qui le sentait mal, très mal.

- Tu déconnes ? Et je gerbe pour le plaisir ?

- C'est... heu... c'est pas une maladie, je t'assure. On le saurait depuis des lustres sinon, insista l'aîné.

Soit il essayait de gagner du temps, mais il tenait à sa peau aussi... Un Kame en colère, c'était mauvais pour la santé. Surtout la sienne.

- Jin... Je commence sérieusement et sincèrement à en avoir plus que marre. Soit tu me dis ce que j'ai, soit je vais voir le toubib et te tape un putain de scandale que t'osera plus te pointer à ton bureau tellement t'auras honte de moi...

- Ok, ok. Mais heu... je te préviens d'avance que c'est PAS une blague du tout et que j'y suis pour RIEN DU TOUT, d'accord ? s'assura le plus âgé, avant de reculer de quelques pas. T'es... "enceinte", Kazu.

Et sur ces mots, il ferma les yeux, se crispa et se protégea la tête d'éventuels coups, attendant une quelconque explosion.

Sauf que tout ce qu'il entendit fut un rire... Un rire nerveux, qui fit rouvrir les yeux de Jin, qui regarda son compagnon.

- Je suis... QUOI ? NON MAIS TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE !

- Raaaaaaaaah mais je t'avais prévenu par avance pourtant ! se défendit le pauvre accusé. J'y peux rien moi, c'est ce que le médecin et ses potes ont dit ! Ils comprennent même pas comment c'est possible ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Kazuya chercha quelque chose à balancer à la figure de Jin et tout ce qu'il trouva fut... le téléphone de la chambre, qui alla exploser contre le mur.

- ET TU DIS QUE T'Y ES POUR RIEN ? C'EST QUI, QUI MA ENGROSSE, CONNARD ! hurla Kazuya, totalement dépassé avant de... fondre en larmes.

- Heeeee ? Mais c'est même pas physiquement possible, alors comment tu veux que ce soit ma faute ?

- Et c'est... c'est… qu-qui qui était der-derrière hein ? articula le plus jeune entre deux sanglots. C'était TON tour, JIN ! C'est TA FAUTE !

- Mais...

Ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer, l'aîné s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Kazu, sois raisonnable...

- Ne me touche pas ! On sait jamais ! Je peux me retrouver avec des triplés !

- He ? Kazu enfin... Tu sais, cette nouvelle me perturbe autant que toi...

- ... Putain c'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Je suis un HOMME ! gémit Kazuya en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Jin... Qu'est ce qu'on va faire...

Le plus âgé réprima un soupir de soulagement. Si son Kazu avait dépassé le stade des engueulades et du rejet, pour commencer à réfléchir, lui avait sauvé sa tête.

- Je le sais, que c'est impossible. Et visiblement les médecins aussi. Mais c'est arrivé, alors il faut... réfléchir si... si tu en veux... ou non...

Lui qui voulait tellement avoir des enfants et se retrouvait devant l'impossible opportunité d'en avoir de façon biologique, s'était presque arraché les derniers mots de la bouche, mais il ne voulait rien imposer à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Kazuya releva son visage vers lui.

- Jin, j'en veux pas... Comment tu veux que... Putain je peux pas dire le mot... Accoucher... Jin, tu te rends compte que...

Le cadet s'interrompit. Le regard de Jin à cet instant était troublant.

- Jin... Je...

- Je comprends, fit l'aîné, la tête basse, en tentant de cacher derrière un sourire le tremblement de sa voix. Je vais avertir le doc. Il fera ce qu'il faut.

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna et s'éloigna vers la porte, la gorge nouée devant cet espoir qui s'envolait.

- JIN !

- Oui, Kazu ? fit l'interpelé sans se retourner.

- Regarde-moi Jin...

Soupirant, le plus âgé essuya furtivement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré lui et se retourna en souriant.

- Est ce que tu te rends compte que je risque d'être insupportable ?

La stupeur figea Akanishi et son coeur rata un battement. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il pensait avoir compris dans cette phrase ?

- Kazu, tu...

- Est ce que tu es prêt à assumer mes sautes d'humeurs ?

- Hai...

- Est ce que tu seras la quand j'aurais besoins de toi ?

- Bien sûr...

- Est ce que tu me soutiendras pendant tout le long de ma... de ma... grossesse ?

- Evidemment, répondit encore Jin d'une voix étranglée car il avait compris ce que signifiaient toutes ces questions.

- Et donc... Tu es prêts à assumer... Ton... rôle de... (sa voix de diminua au fur et à mesure de sa phrase) Père ?

- Oui, dix fois oui et cent fois oui ! s'exclama alors Jin, laissant éclater sa joie dans un merveilleux sourire, avant de le serrer très fort contre lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi ! Merci, Kazu, merci, mon amour...

Kazuya répondit à son étreinte et nicha son visage dans son cou.

- Tu sais que j'ai pas encore réalisé, hein...

- Je sais... Et je sais ce que ça va te coûter...

- Faut qu'on discute avec le toubib... Je le sens pas trop celui-la... T'as vu comment il me matait ?

- Bah en fait... je crois qu'aux symptômes, il avait déjà une idée du "problème" et qu'il... était pas très sûr de... ton sexe.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ce que je suppose, hein.

- Il veut que je lui montre ma queue ? s'emporta Kame.

- Shhhhhht... il a compris, mon coeur, pas besoin d'en arriver à des extrémités pareilles, essaya-t-il de l'apaiser.

- Ouai c'est ça... Je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine déjà gagner le prix Pullitzer avec ma grossesse…

- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas te faire suivre médicalement de la même façon que... les autres, donc il faut qu'on reste sur un médecin. Mais si celui-là ne te plait pas, je t'en trouverais un autre.

- Vaut mieux pas... Je veux pas me retrouver avec des journalistes au cul... Vaut mieux garder le même pour être tranquille... Je veux juste qu'on mette quelques petites choses au clair avec lui.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je retourne le chercher ?

- Oui. On met tout au clair maintenant.

Le cœur léger et gai comme un pinson, le futur papa numéro deux (puisque le numéro un était Kame) partit dans les couloirs à la recherche du praticien. Il eut du mal à le faire venir, car il était en pleine visite, pourtant, il se laissa convaincre et l'accompagna à la chambre de son patient hors normes. Après de longues minutes de discussion, pendant lesquelles l'homme commença par se montrer obtus, ce qui fit sortir Kazuya de ses gonds et obligea Jin à jouer les médiateurs, un compromis fut trouvé : Azagawa s'engageait à suivre la grossesse de son patient et à ne rien révéler aux journalistes, en échange, à chaque visite à la clinique, celui-ci acceptait de se soumettre à des tests devant amener le corps médical à comprendre de quelle façon ce miracle de la nature avait pu s'opérer. La condition outra le plus jeune, qui tempêta à en faire trembler la fenêtre et il fallut à son compagnon toute la diplomatie du monde pour le calmer et l'amener à accepter. Les choses ayant été scellées d'une triple poignée de main, le couple quitta rapidement les lieux.

Cependant... Une chose restait à faire...

- Jin ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Tu te charge de nos familles respectives.

- He-heeee ?

- Assume ton rôle de père, mon amour... lui répondit Kame avec un sourire signifiant clairement "c'est toi qui l'a voulu".


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier mois

Voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de la corvée qui l'obligeait à annoncer la nouvelle à leurs parents, Jin se saisit de son téléphone à peine rentré et, après avoir longuement hésité, appuya sur le bouton, appelant ainsi les parents de Kazuya. Evidemment, si sa mère avait commencé par être contente de l'entendre, elle avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, la prenant pour une mauvaise blague et il avait mis presque vingt minute à lui assurer que non, il ne se fichait pas d'elle que oui, il était sûr que non, les médecins ne savaient pas comment c'était possible que oui, son fils serait correctement suivi… etc. Il en devenait presque fou, lorsqu'elle avait enfin rendu les armes et avait raccroché en le menaçant des pires avanies si quelque chose arrivait à son précieux fils. Il avait à peine coupé la communication, que la même scène, presque au mot près, se répétait avec la sienne. Sauf que là, il s'était en plus fait traiter de tous les noms car, en fils indigne qu'il était, il n'avait pas jugé bon de la prévenir en premier.

C'est en soupirant, qu'il lança son portable sur le canapé, avant de s'y laisser tomber.

- Les mères… marmonna-t-il, épuisé par cette lutte verbale.

- Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- Hai ? répliqua aussitôt l'interpellé en se relevant vivement du sofa.

Kazuya sortit de la cuisine, un pot de crême glacé dans la main droite, une cuilère à soupe dans l'autre.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Ouais... J'ai cru que nos mères allaient me tuer par téléphone interposé. Elles sont vraiment flippantes quand elles veulent... Brrrr...

- Hum hum... Elles t'on cru au moins ? Parce que dans le genre convainquant, t'es à chier.

- Bah pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps au téléphone à ton avis ? J'en AI chié pour les convaincre que je me foutais pas d'elles. Je sais de qui tu tiens ton scepticisme maintenant...

Kame avala une grosse cuillère de crème glacée avant de répondre.

- T'insinue quoi là, tête de piaf ?

- Rien du tout. Heu... mon cœur... je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, le pot de glace...

- Heee ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda Kame en reprenant une grosse cuillère.

- Je sais pas, j'ai toujours entendu ma mère dire que tout le poids que tu prends pendant... heu... neuf mois, tu galère pour le perdre après alors...

- He ? De quel poids tu parles ?

- Bah la glace, c'est calorique, bébé... Si t'en mange trop... heu... Enfin j'y connais pas grand chose, mais c'est pas ce genre de poids-là qu'il faut que tu prenne, je crois...

- Jin. Arrête de faire celui qui s'y connait, d'accord ? Qui est-ce qui porte le môme dans le couple ?

- Gomen, gomen... mais je te dis juste ce que disait ma mère. "Le bébé mange ce que mange la mère", alors si tu veux pas... heu... qu'on ait un bibendum, faudrait peut-être pas abuser des sucreries...

Et tout en finissant de parler, il savait qu'il allait avoir droit au moins à un coup sur la tête.

- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te filer un coup de boule, baka... Je mange ce que je veux, je bois ce que je veux, ok ? Si tu voulais respecter un régime, t'avais qu'à me laisser te la mettre et c'est TOI qui porterais Alien dans ton ventre, ok ?

Il avait beau être préparé à sa mauvaise humeur, l'aîné ne s'attendait quand même pas à ça.

- Mais Kazu... Je croyais que... Ah mais tu vas me le reprocher combien de teeeeeeemps ? C'était pas voulu, quoi. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que... que... Et puis c'est mon bébé aussi... ajouta-t-il bien plus bas.

- He ? Pardon ? Qu'est ce que t'as marmonné ?

Aïe aïe aïe... mauvais, très mauvais calcul. Faire machine arrière, vite, très vite.

- Anooo... rien du tout... Je disais que... que... ce serait bien une fille, improvisa-t-il, tout en sachant que son compagnon ne serait pas dupe une seconde.

- Akanishi, arrête de te foutre de moi !

Kazuya s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Jin mais se stoppa instantanément.

- Gomeeeeeen ! s'exclama encore l'interpelé, avant de fixer son amant qui s'était immobilisé. Kazu ? Ca va pas ?

- Oh merde... Je... Je vais...

Kazuya ne termina pas sa phrase. Il balança le pot de glace sur son bien-aimé et laissa tomber sa cuillère au sol, avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes où il régurgita tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis le matin, y compris la fameuse crème glacée.

Très embêté et mal à l'aise, Jin le suivit et dégagea les cheveux qui auraient pu le gêner, en regardant ailleurs. Kami-sama... restait à espérer que ces nausées n'allaient pas durer neuf mois elles aussi... N'entendant plus de bruit, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui apporta un verre d'eau pour qu'il se rince la bouche, s'abstenant de dire quoi que ce soit pour éviter de provoquer sa colère.

- Ne... commença doucement Kame.

- Oui, mon cœur ? fit Jin avec tendresse.

- Je promets de ne plus jamais, jamais critiquer une femme... Elles ont mon respect le plus total.

Un sourire accueillit cette phrase.

- Tu devrais t'allonger un moment je pense, conseilla le futur papa numéro deux.

- Mmh... Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Kazuya avec une petite voix tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, bébé... céda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la chambre.

Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il était incapable de résister à ces yeux-là.

Grossesse de Kazuya : jour 13

Enfin, Jin avait réussi à se poser sur le canapé pour souffler un peu. Il avait passé la journée à courir un peu partout pour exaucer les moindres désirs de son amant, mais il en était épuisé. En comparaison, se lever tous les matins aux aurores, prendre sa voiture, se taper les embouteillages, la journée au bureau avec les clients chiants et le patron qui ne l'était pas moins, était moins crevant qu'une journée complète avec un Kazuya qui pouvait être joyeux comme pas possible, pour l'envoyer bouler deux minutes après et fondre en larmes ensuite. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Là, ça avait dépassé le cadre des simples « sautes » d'humeur. C'était carrément des bonds de géant. Déjà que le Kazu « normal » n'était pas évident à supporter au jour le jour… Ca faisait à peine deux semaines et il était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il fallait qu'il retourne bosser, sinon il allait virer dingue. Sans compter que, pendant ce temps, bah il perdait des jours de vacances. Mais il n'avait pas encore osé en parler avec lui, craignant une nouvelle « crise ».

- Jin, j'ai faim ! cria soudain son cadet depuis la chambre.

L'aîné sursauta, ahuri. Ca aussi, ça faisait partie des choses auxquelles il avait du mal à s'habituer : la perpétuelle faim. A se demander si l'estomac de son cadet n'était pas un gouffre sans fond. Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la journée et ne semblait pas prendre le moindre gramme. Ce qui commençait à être un peu inquiétant pour le bébé.

- Encore ? Mais Kazu, t'as mangé y'a même pas une demie heure ! ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer en s'extirpant du sofa, pour se traîner jusqu'à la porte.

- Bah oui, mais j'ai faim.

- Tu te rends compte de la vitesse à laquelle tu vide le frigo ?

- Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! plaida le futur père numéro un.

- Bon, tu veux quoi cette fois ? s'enquit Jin, vaincu par avance.

Le plus jeune réfléchit une minute, puis, dans un sourire, répondit :

- De la glace à la fraise… avec des shiitake.

A cette idée, Akanishi eut un haut le cœur.

- Yeurk ! Tu comprends ce que tu dis ?

- Bah oui, j'suis pas con, répliqua Kame, boudeur.

- Nan mais l'association glace et shiitake, c'est juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Immonde. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de gerber.

- Bah n'y pense pas alors, râla Kazuya, de mauvaise humeur cette fois.

- Mais j'peux pas, baka, puisqu'il faut que je te les ramène.

Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix mécontente le rappela à l'ordre.

- Jin, arrête de taper la discute, j'ai toujours LA DALLE !

- Ouais ouais, on y va, on y va, acquiesça-t-il, un brin lassé.

- Ah bah t'as l'air motivé, ça fait super plaisir… bougonna encore Kamenashi. T'avais promis, Jin…

- Mais Kazu, tu m'as déjà envoyé chercher de la bouffe dix fois depuis ce matin et j'ai du aller deux fois au combini parce qu'il y avait pas ce que tu voulais dans le frigo. Et ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Tu pourrais comprendre que je sois un peu lassé, hein, tenta de plaider l'aîné.

- Ben t'es gentil, j'y peux pas grand-chose moi, hein. On sait même pas comment c'est arrivé.

- Je sais.

- Et ça aurait pas du arriver, d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi moiiiiiiiii ?

Et sur ce mot braillé assez aigu, le plus jeune éclata en sanglots en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

- Ah mais non, pleure pas, bébé… le consola son amant en le prenant contre lui, tout en lui caressant gentiment la nuque.

Encore une crise de larmes… Il avait beau être prévenu, ça lui faisait quand même tout drôle de voir son Kazu dans cet état.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! accusa le plus jeune en relevant sur lui un regard à la fois plein de larmes et empli de colère.

Et allez, c'était reparti… Jusqu'à la fin, il l'entendrait dire que ce ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait accepté l'échange des rôles et patati et patata…

- C'était pour me punir, hein, avoue !

- Mais non...

- …

- Chéri ?

Le silence, seul, lui répondant encore une fois, Jin soupira intérieurement et jugea plus prudent de détourner la conversation vers son sujet initial : la soudaine fringale aussi incongrue qu'écœurante, de son cadet.

- Oh, allez, trésor, boude pas… Je vais te les chercher tes trucs.

- Vrai ?

- Mais oui.

- Merci, Jin. Je t'aime, sourit Kazuya en essuyant ses yeux.

- … Moi aussi.

Mais la bonne humeur ne dura que le temps d'un soupir, car, aussitôt, une nouvelle accusation fusa.

- T'as hésité avant de répondre !

- Mais non.

- Si, j'ai très bien entendu !

Cette fois, Akanishi craqua. Rien qu'un peu. Et il le fit savoir par un relativement diplomatique « Kazu, arrête, tu veux, t'es fatiguant là. »… qui n'eut d'autre effet, que de faire reprendre les pleurs de Kame de plus belle et de façon vraiment aigue.

- ! En… En fait t… tu m'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

- Mais si je t'aime, arrête, le rassura Jin en se forçant à ne pas se boucher les oreilles.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Kazu, sérieux, tu veux pas dormir un peu ?

- Et maintenant, tu cherche à te débarrasser de moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- … On a plus de chiitake, je vais en chercher au combini, déclara Akanishi en se dépêchant de quitter l'appartement.

Encore sept mois et demi comme ça, ça allait être l'enfer… Kami-sama nous aide…

- OH MON DIEU ! JIN RAMENE TOI ICIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sursautant comme un fou, l'interpelé, qui s'était endormi se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers son compagnon.

- Kazu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Kazuya le regarda, le regard apeuré.

- REGARDE LA BALANCE ! J'AI PRIS 3 KILOS !

La surprise cloua un instant Akanishi sur place, puis il réagit enfin.

- Mais Kazu, y'a pas de quoi paniquer. C'est normal. Je m'inquiétais que tu ne prennes pas un gramme justement, je suis soulagé.

- TU ES SOULAGE ? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! cria le futur jeune papa. Je vais ressembler à une grosse baleine ! Je vais être gonflé de partouuuut ! Qu'est ce que je vais deveniiiiiiiiiiiir ?

- Mais Kazu, ça s'arrangera après, tu sais. Mais il faut bien que... que le bébé se nourrisse. Et si tu es trop... mince... il ne pourra pas...

Kazuya lui jeta un regard noir de colère et pointa son ventre très très légèrement gonflé.

- Tu trouve ça mignon, toi ? Tu diras plus ça quand j'aurai un bide tellement énorme que tu pourra plus me prendre ! Non mais sérieux !

- Kazuuuuu... Calme-toi, mon cœur... Je te dis que ça s'arrangera ensuite... plaida encore Jin.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi, ne ? T'es pas tombé ence... AH ! Je sais ! cria aussitôt Kazuya.

- He ?

Kazuya passa à côté de lui comme une flèche, sans même prendre la peine de mettre un peignoir et c'est en caleçon qu'il prit le téléphone fixe et appela sous les yeux surpris de Jin. Quelques tonalités puis...

- YUMIII ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu m'aides !

La bouche de Jin s'ouvrit de stupeur et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Yumi ? Il appelait Yumi pour lui demander conseil à ELLE ?

- « Qu'est ce qui t'arive Kazu ? »

- Yumi chérie, j'ai pris 3 kilos !

- « He ? Bah c'est normal mon chou, tu es en pleine grossesse, je te rappelle ! »

- Oui bah merci ne, y'en à un qui me le rappelle TOUS les jours !

- « Kazu, c'est normal de prendre du poids pendant ta grossesse. Ca montre que le bébé se développe. »

- Chérie, je suis à peine à mon premier mois ! Je veux pas ressembler à Willy à la fin !

- « Et bien dans ce cas, va voir une diététicienne ! »

- He ?

- « Tu lui explique que tu attends un enfant et que tu ne veux pas prendre trop de poids ! »

- Chérie ? Tu t'es entendue ? Je suis un homme qui devrait aller voir une diététicienne pour contrôler sa grossesse ? T'ES FOLLE, JE VEUX PAS QUE CA SE SACHE !

- « Kamenashi Kazuya, est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu vas avoir un enfant ! TON enfant ! »

- Demo...

- « Et Jin tu y penses ? Il se plie en quatre pour toi ! Tu te rends même pas compte du calvaire que tu lui fais vivre ! »

- Yumi, je suis le premier homme à tomber...

- « Je sais Kazu ! », le coupa Yumi. « Mais dis-toi que c'est de l'homme que tu aimes ! Tu attends un enfant de Jin, Kazuya. Tu sais quand même que c'est l'un de ses rêves ? Et toi tu te prends la tête pour trois misérables kilos à la con ! »

- Ano...

- « KAMENASHI ECOUTE-MOI ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE PRENDRE EN MAIN ! »

- Oi ! Tu me parle pas comme ça ! Je reste ton frère !

- « PETIT frère ! Qui te changeait tes couches hein ? Alors tu vas m'écouter, d'accord ? »

- Hai...

- « Je te donne l'adresse de ma diététicienne et tu y vas AVEC Jin ! Et occupe-toi un peu de lui aussi, bon sang ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour lui ? »

- Gomen...

- « C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, petite tête ! »

- Oiiiii neee-chan !

- « Allez, je te laisse, Riku pleure à cause de son baka d'oncle ! »

- Hai; hai... Arigato nee-chan. Suki desu !

- « Suki desu, petit tortue ! »

Il raccrocha et se tourna lentement vers Jin.

Embêté d'être plus ou moins le sujet d'une dispute entre son bien-aimé et sa sœur aînée, celui-ci ne savait plus trop quelle contenance prendre. Il avait l'impression que, quoi qu'il dise, Kazuya le prenait mal.

- Jin... commença doucement ce dernier.

- Hai ?

- Je viens de me prendre un savon par Yumi... lui dit-il en bougonnant.

- Elle t'a fais comprendre ce que je m'escrime à te répéter depuis presque un mois au sujet de ton poids ? osa demander Akanishi, tout en craignant une sévère rebuffade.

- Mou… Pas que ça... Jin ? Tu m'aime hein ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

- Evidemment. Je suis fou de toi, mon cœur.

- Même si je suis affreux, invivable, infecte, ignoble et je m'arrête là parce que mon vocabulaire va pas plus loin...

- Tu n'es rien de tout ça à mes yeux, le rassura-t-il. Juste un peu... insupportable de temps en temps, c'est tout.

- Jin... s'il te plait... soit sincère avec moi... et déballe ton sac...

- Kazu, je t'ai fais une promesse, quand tu as accepté de... d'aller jusqu'au bout, ne ? Alors je la tiendrais, même si tu deviens invivable au fur et à mesure que les mois passeront.

- Je suis désolé, lui répondit Kame en baissant la tête. Mais c'est tellement étrange, voire surnaturel... Je... Tu sais, je ne suis pas dégoûté d'avoir ton enfant, c'est pas ça qui me fait peur... C'est juste le fait d'attendre un enfant alors que je suis un homme... (il releva son visage et regarda Jin droit dans les yeux) Tu sais... porter ton enfant est, malgré les nausées les sautes d'humeur et les envies bizarres... la plus belle chose qui pouvait... nous arriver... Même si... les conditions sont vraiment bizarres.

La façon dont son compagnon prononça ce discours, serra le cœur de Jin. Alors il se sentait coupable de ne pas montrer plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de... porter son enfant ?

- Kazu... murmura-t-il. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre pour toi, alors je ne pensais pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Mmmh...

Secouant la tête, l'aîné prit son cadet dans ses bras.

- Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, Kazu. Parce que je t'aime... Et bien que... (il posa une main sur le ventre encore presque plat de son bien-aimé) je sois plus heureux que les mots ne peuvent le décrire, je ne peux pas l'être entièrement si tu ne l'es pas...

- Mais je suis heureux, Jin... C'est ça le problème...

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Je suis heureux, mais j'ai peur que tout s'écroule, qu'on nous juge, que notre enfant ne soit pas accepté... Je...

- Il le sera. Crois-moi, j'y veillerais. Ou je ne m'appelle plus Akanishi.

- ... Mh.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de Jin, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rendre le sien à son compagnon.

- Allez mon Kazu, haut les cœurs ! Tu es plus fort que ça !

- Mmh... Yumi m'a filé l'adresse pour mon régime... Tu... Tu veux bien m'accompagner, Jin ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, trésor, céda immédiatement le plus âgé, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Kazuya passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa tomber sur le canapé entrainant Jin dans son sillage. Pourtant le plus jeune mit fin au baiser et repoussa doucement Jin.

- Ne...

- Hai ?

- Je suis pas encore en mode "playmobile" avec mon poids... Et si tu me montrais encore une fois comment tu m'aimes ?

Un éclat de rire accueillit cette demande.

- Je ne suis jamais contre, tu le sais bien... Mais pas ici. Il vaut mieux aller dans la chambre, répondit-il, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener plus vite.

Mais son cadet le stoppa dans sa démarche.

- Jin. Je te veux maintenant et ici... Pas besoins d'aller dans la chambre.

Sur ces mots, il déposa furieusement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Les paroles de son bien-aimé électrisèrent le plus âgé, qui le reposa immédiatement et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Comme tu veux... céda-t-il, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- C'est moi qui commande... lui répondit Kame tout en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Hai...


	3. Chapter 3 : Deuxième mois

Grossesse de Kazuya : jour 38

Une boite de mouchoirs fermement tenue. Une ouverture enroulée autour d'un corps secoué de spasmes. Des yeux humides laissant couler des larmes de tristesse. Telle était l'image de Kazuya à cet instant...

Jin ouvrit doucement la porte, fatigué. Il retira ses chaussures, ainsi que sa veste en soupirant de soulagement. Enfin chez lui. Depuis deux semaines, l'aîné du couple avait repris le travail et être le patron d'une boite de design n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Il se dirigea vers le salon, pensant y trouver Kazuya, endormi comme à son habitude, car il le faisait désormais assez souvent. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la limite du salon, il l'aperçut, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, en larmes.

- Kazu ? fit Jin, inquiet, en s'accroupissant près de lui. Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon coeur ?

Kazuya renifla bruyemment tout en s'essuyant les yeux et tenta entre deux secousses.

- C'est... C'est... Ta-Takuma ! Il-il allait lui faire sa-sa déclaration à Makino et... et... Il à eu un accideeeeent ! gémit Kazuya

- He ?

Akanishi ne comprit tout d'abord pas de quoi il parlait, puis il percuta et se tourna vers la télévision allumée.

- Ah tu regarde un drama... Tu m'as fais peur, je me demandais ce qui se passait...

- Non mais, non mais... Tu te rends pas compte Jin ! C'est encore plus tragique que Roméo et Juliette !

Dans un soupir, Jin se redressa et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, lui dédiant un sourire fatigué.

- J'imagine... dit-il, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mis à part cette tragédie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- J'ai appelé le toubib pour avoir rendez-vous pour le premier examen, pris rendez-vous pour la première écho qui sera le mois prochain et je suis allé sur des sites pour regarder des prénoms pour le bébé ! Oh ! Et j'ai appelé Tego pour lui dire de prendre mes rendez-vous à ma place. Je pense pas reprendre le boulot avant d'avoir accouché. Et toi ? lui demanda enfin Kazuya en tournant la tête vers lui.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Jin ? Oh…

Kazuya se tut, car son compagnon, épuisé par sa journée, venait de s'endormir, la tête contre son épaule. Attendri, le cadet passa doucement sa main sur le visage de son amant et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Son aîné se pliait à la moindre de ses demandes et exigences et le plus jeune savait à quel point cet enfant était important pour lui. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front, le cajolant en douceur jusqu'a ce que la sonnette retentisse.

Le bruit réveilla le designer en sursaut, ce qui mit Kazuya dans une colère noire.

- Bordel de merde ! Qui sonne alors que mon homme dort ? hurla t-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il ouvrit alors brusquement le battant sur un Yamashita, tout penaud d'avoir entendu la phrase cinglante.

- K-Konbanwa…commença celui-ci

- Tu veux quoi, Tomo ? questionna brutalement le cadet.

- Anoo... Je voulais voir Jin. Est ce qu'il est rentré ?

- Il était en train de pioncer, avant que tu décide de nous casser les couilles en sonnant comme un forcené !

Entendant son amant devenir plus que vulgaire, Jin se décida à intervenir.

- Hé hé, Kazu... C'est gentil de me défendre, mon cœur, mais y'a pas mort d'homme, c'est pas grave, je t'assure, dit l'aîné en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu devrais retourner voir ton drama. Tu rate des choses. Je m'occupe de Pi. (puis à son meilleur ami) Salut.

Kazuya jaugea leur visiteur, réajusta sa couverture tel César et retourna s'installer devant son drama.

- Ano Jin, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, lança Yamapi lorsque son cadet fut hors de portée, en tandant une petite boîte à son meilleur ami. C'était la dernière alors j'espère que ça lui plaira.

- He ? fit Akanishi, qui, à cause de la fatigue, ne se souvenait pas avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.

- Bah oui, argumenta Pi alors que Kazuya venait de tourner son visage dans leur direction. LA CHOSE Jin, tu sais bien...

- La ch... Aaaaaaah oui ! Cool, sankyu, Pi. T'as pas trop galéré pour la trouver ?

- Jin ? Trouver ce genre de chose pour un homme enceinte, c'est pas facile hein... J'avais pas l'air con devant la vendeuse... Va lui expliquer que tu cherche de la crème anti-cellulite pour homme portant...

Malheureusement, la phrase avait atteint les oreilles qu'elles ne devaient pas et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- UNE CREME DE QUOIIII ? hurla Kazuya ayant entendu le mot "cellulite"

- Oups... T'as parlé trop fort, Tomo... Je vais me faire casser la tête...

- AKANISHI JIN, JE VAIS TE BUTER SI TU PASSE LE PAS DE LA PORTE DU SALON !

- Aaaaah mais... mais Kazuuuuuuuu... je pensais bien faire moiiiii, se défendit le pauvre menacé en récupérant quand même la boîte que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Tomo, tu m'héberge ce soir ? Il va me détruiiiiire...

- PARDON ? s'emporta Kazuya en se levant, se dirigeant d'un pas menaçant vers son amant et son traître de meilleur ami. TOI, ajouta-t-il en attrapant Jin par l'oreille, tu reste ici, on à des comptes à régler et toi (il désigna le collègue et ami de son compagnon du doigt) tu dégage de chez nous ou t'y passe aussi !

- Bon, Jin, désolé hein, mais je veux pas mourir !

- C'est ça ! Dégage !

- Jaa ne, Jin ! s'exclama l'interpelé en prenant courageusement la fuite.

- Piiiiiiiii ! M'abandonne paaaaaaaas ! T'auras ma mort sur la conscieeeeeeeeence ! implora Akanishi dans le vide.

Kazuya referma la porte, puis se tourna vers lui, le regard noir et les mains sur les hanches. Il était effrayant mais... tellement sexy.

- Anooo... Anoooo... Anooo... Kazuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

- Ca marche pas le "Kazuuuuuuu" ... Je te jure que, en cloque ou pas, je vais te démolir, Akanishi, menaça le plus jeune sans cesser de le fusiller des yeux.

- Mais je te jure que je pensais bien faire vu que t'arrête pas de dire que t'as l'impression d'être une vache... tenta encore de plaider l'interpelé.

- UNE VACHE ? releva immédiatement le cadet, hors de lui.

- Mais c'est ce que tu m'as dis pas plus tard qu'hier ! se justifia encore Jin. Tu sais bien que je le pense pas, moi !

- MAIS TU L'AS DIT !

- Mais je te citais ! s'exclama Akanishi en se réfugiant derrière le canapé.

Kazuya s'avança d'un pas félin, le regard toujours noir, cependant... quelque chose se dégagea de sa démarche. Jin le regarda, quelque peux confus, ignorant que Kazuya trouvait franchement excitant de le voir si soumis à lui. Et la seule chose dont il avait envie était de le prendre maintenant...

- Akanishi...

- Naniiii ?

- Retire ton pull...

La stupeur figea Jin, qui ne sut plus quoi dire ni comment réagir, aussi la seule chose qui parvint à passer ses lèvres fut un simple :

- He ?

- Re-ti-re... ton... pull… répéta son compagnon en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Demo... nande ?

- Hayaku ! s'impatienta Kazuya tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Hai hai... céda l'aîné.

Tout en se demandant quelle lubie prenait encore son bien-aimé, il s'exécuta, peu désireux de s'attirer encore plus sa colère.

Malgré leur différence de taille, le plus jeune le jaugea à nouveau.

- Retire ton t-shirt, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Commençant à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, Jin tenta :

- Kazu... Pas ce soir, je suis crevé...

- Re-ti-re... ton t-shirt... répéta Kazuya d'une voix plus dure.

Comprenant que discuter ne servirait à rien, Jin s'exécuta à nouveau en soupirant. Quand son Kazu avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Kazu, pitié... On peut faire ça demain ? Je serais en repos...

Mais sourd à ses protestations, l'intéressé décroisa lentement les bras et se rapprocha doucement de son amant, avant de passer lentement les mains sur le torse finement musclé de son amant, faisant frissonner celui-ci. Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jin... Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Sur ce, il le repoussa sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Frôlant son nez avec le sien, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis le baiser devint plus fougueux, plus passionné, Kazuya y mettant tout son corps.

- J'ai trouvé une autre solution que cette crème que tu as eu tant de mal à me trouver...

- Tu me connais trop bien... Mais tous les jours, Kazu… Après le boulot je suis naze... On pourrait peut-être... espacer, tu crois pas ?

- Hors de question. Tu sais que je peux demander le divorce parce que tu ne me satisfais pas assez ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Y'a rien, dans la loi, qui m'oblige à faire l'amour tous les soirs, répliqua l'aîné dans un sourire en coin.

Kazuya commença alors sans prévenir de légers frottements qui arrachèrent quelques gémissements à son amant.

- Et maintenant ? le provoqua-t-il.

- D'accord... Tout ce que tu veux... capitula Akanishi.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? lui demanda Kazuya sans pour autant cesser.

- Haaaan... Kazu, arr... arrête... mmm... gémit alors le plus âgé, au supplice.

Kazuya esquissa alors un sourire vainqueur et vicieux puis... se redressa subitement, laissant Jin en plan.

- Tu sais où se trouve la douche, ne ? dit-il, de nouveau provocateur.

La stupeur figea l'aîné, qui le fixa, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? Tu rigole ? Tu peux pas me chauffer comme ça et me planter ensuite ! Kazuya !

- Ca t'apprendra à m'acheter de la crème ANTI-CELLULITE, SALE CON ! explosa Kazuya, donnant enfin à son bien-aimé le fin mot de la manœuvre.

- KAZUYAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Nani ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix neutre. T'es frustré, chéri ?

Se levant d'un bond du canapé, Jin bondit jusqu'à son compagnon et le ceintura par derrière.

- Crois pas t'en sortir comme ça... T'as commencé, alors tu vas finir... fit-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

- Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? lui demanda Kazuya, son visage penché sur le côté afin d'affronter son regard.

- Oh que oui... Tu me connais peut-être bien, mais moi aussi... Et en plus, vu que tu me saute dessus tous les soirs, je sais que tes hormones te travaillent... Alors si je dis non... c'est toi qui sera frustré, Ka-zu-ya...

- Mmmh... Qui te dit que je ne me satisferais pas tout seul ? Après tout... en journée, tu n'es pas là... le nargua ce dernier.

- Oh je ne parle pas forcément de ce soir, chéri, fit Akanishi dans un sourire en coin.

L'argument sembla porter ses fruits.

- A une condition... négocia le cadet.

- J'écoute.

- Tu me laisse encore te prendre.

- C'est tentant, il faut bien l'avouer...

- Alors ? le pressa Kame en se retournant, tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors c'est d'accord, céda le plus âgé en le prenant dans ses bras. Petit démon...

Kazuya prit alors appui sur les épaules de son aîné pour se soulever et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

- Tu risque de t'en souvenir, Akanishi

- C'est une punition ? sourit l'interpelé. J'ai été un vilain garçon ?

- Très, très vilain...

Grossesse de Kazuya : jour 45

Trois jours plus tard, Kazuya se retrouvait, comme promis à son médecin, à la clinique pour les premiers tests devant conduire à élucider le mystère qu'était son état. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, il fut percé (prises de sang et injections), ausculté et mesuré (vérification de son tour de ventre) et autres joyeusetés, au point qu'il manqua plusieurs fois se mettre à hurler qu'il n'était pas une bête de foire et qu'on lui foute la paix, bordel de merde. Surtout que Jin, retenu par ses obligations professionnelles, n'avait pas pu l'accompagner et n'était donc pas présent pour l'aider à contenir sa mauvaise humeur, qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, il agressa à moitié une infirmière pour que celle-ci aille chercher le praticien et sauta presque à la gorge de celui-ci lorsqu'il arriva en tenant une feuille de résultats. Mais sa colère se calma, lorsqu'il vit la mine de celui-ci. Son expression était si difficile à déchiffrer, que ça inquiéta le futur papa numéro un. Il le pressa alors de lui dire ce qui clochait et l'homme céda, lui révélant qu'il avait un taux plus qu'anormalement élevé de progestérone, l'hormone féminine, qui expliquerait en partie le fait qu'il ait pu tomber enceinte. La surprise figea le jeune homme assis sur un lit et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer l'information. En gros, il était à moitié femme hormonalement parlant… Merveilleux, quand il allait dire ça à Jin…

- Ano... Kamenashi-kun. Il serait plus judicieux de faire une échographie préventive.

- He ? Mais j'ais pris rendez-vous pour mon troisième mois !

- Oui, cependant. Il serait plus sérieux de votre part d'en faire une aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez savoir si les battements du cœur sont corrects, si le développement se passe bien et s'il n'y a pas de risques. Vous êtes à plus de six semaines.

- De... risques ? demanda Kame pas très rassuré.

- Oui. Vous pouvez très bien perdre l'enfant, et vous n'êtes pas une femme. Nous ne connaissons pas les conséquences sur un homme donc...

- Très bien, le coupa Kame. Allons y !

Kazuya suivit le docteur jusque dans une salle prévue à cet effet. Il lui demanda de s'installer sur le fauteuil qu'il inclina afin que Kazuya soit allongé.

- Je vais disposer le gel sur votre ventre, Kamenashi-san, cela risque d'être froid.

- Hai...

Le médecin se mit donc au travail après avoir réglé les différents appareils. Kazuya stressait légèrement, pris de panique que son enfant encoure un risque. Lorsqu'il sentit le gel froid sur son ventre il grimaça légèrement.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est encore un peu trop petit pour le distinguer clairement mais, votre enfant est ici, lui expliqua le docteur en pointant un petit rond blanc. Ano... Je vais monter le volume pour que vous puissiez entendre les battements du cœur.

- Mais, il n'est pas trop...

- Son cœur bat, Kamenashi-san, le coupa le docteur en montant légèrement le volume... Vous entendez ?

- ... Hai... répondit Kame d'une voix émue.

Il entendait pour la première fois les battements de cœur du bébé. Son bébé. Leur bébé à eux... Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il réalisait. Enfin, il se rendait compte de la présence d'un petit être dans son ventre... Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son, mélodieux, doux et tellement apaisant.

- Son cœur bat correctement. Il n'y à aucun problème.

- Sensei ? demanda doucement Kame.

- Hai ?

- Pouvez-vous... m'enregistrer... le... commença maladroitement le jeune papa.

- Bien sûr. Installez vous, je vais recommencer.

- Hai...

Kame se rallongea et le docteur recommença la manœuvre. Et de nouveau il l'entendit. Ce son... Ce son qu'il voulait lui faire entendre à lui aussi...

Kazuya attendait patiemment sur la canapé l'arriver de son amant. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il souffla, légèrement en stress.

- Okaeri ! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son compagnon qui rentrait après sa journée de travail.

- Tadaima, fit la voix fatiguée de Jin depuis l'entrée.

Il posa son manteau, sa sacoche et retira ses chaussures, puis se dirigea vers le salon et, s'approchant du canapé, se pencha pour embrasser son bien-aimé.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur, dit-il, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude en rentrant du bureau.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda Kazuya en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Epuisante... répondit-il. J'ai bien cru de cet américain allait me rendre marteau avec ses exigences impossibles. Y'a pas écris "superman" sur mon front...

- Mais si, mais si, bébé, sourit son cadet. T'es un Superman dans ton genre. La preuve, on va être parents...

- Ouais, ça je comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible, mais bon. Et toi, ta journée ? T'as encore pleuré en regardant des dramas ? le taquina-t-il gentiment.

- Tu ne me demande pas comment s'est passé mon rendez-vous chez le docteur ? Les tests ? lui demanda son cadet en souriant légèrement.

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui ! fit Akanishi en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Pardon, mon ange, avec tout ça, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Alors, raconte.

- Et bien figure toi que j'ai un taux d'hormones féminines super élever ! En gros, je peux tomber enceinte. D'ailleurs j'ai bien crut m'étouffer en entendant ça...

- He ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

- Ils m'ont fait passer un tas d'examens pour ça. Je te jure, j'en pouvais plus !

- A ce point ? Mon pauvre chéri...

Kazuya le regarda un moment, avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

- Ne Jin ? Je connais un moyen de te détendre... Tu veux ?

- Si ce moyen existe, je suis preneur. Je suis mort...

Kazuya l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui demanda de s'installer confortablement, puis de fermer les yeux et, curieux, l'aîné s'exécuta, trop heureux que son compagnon s'occupe de lui comme ça. Lorsque le cadet fut satisfait, il se relevant, ordonnant à son bien-aimé de ne surtout pas ouvrir les yeux. Le cadet prit son sac, d'ou il sortit une boite CD, qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir le disque. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chaine hifi, régla le volume et inséra le CD. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes, que le son que Kazuya avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt résonna dans la pièce, tel un tambour minuscule. Retenant presque son souffle, il guetta la réaction de Jin, lequel était parcouru de légers frissons et le plus jeune sourit, fier de son effet et légèrement ému.

- Kazu... Qu'est ce que... finit par articuler Jin, la voix tremblante. Est ce que c'est... ce que je crois ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit, avant que l'interpelé ne précise :

- On m'a fait passer une échographe préventive pour voir si tout allait bien, si le bébé se développait correctement... Jin... C'est les battements du cœur de notre bébé... Le notre Jin...

La voix de Kazuya se brisa. Il ne pouvait articuler quoi que se soit devant la réaction de celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Les... battements de son coeur... répéta Akanishi dans un murmure étranglé.

Son regard se tourna vers son compagnon, toujours debout près de la chaîne hifi et il se leva pour aller le serrer dans ses bras, plus ému que les mots ne pouvaient le dire.

- Oh, Kazu... souffla-t-il.

Et ça voulait tout dire.

- ...

- Tu as... Tu es... bafouilla l'aîné, cherchant ses mots. Tu... le considère enfin comme le notre... Je suis tellement heureux... Je croyais... que tu allais passer les prochains mois à... me rendre responsable de ton état et le considérer comme un fardeau... et ça me brisait le cœur. Alors apprendre que finalement tu... tu...

Il s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre.

- Jin. On va devenir parents... Après avoir entendu les battements de son cœur, j'ai enfin réalisé qu'il était là, lui dit Kazuya en le repoussant légèrement, posant ses mains sur son ventre. C'est encore étrange mais... il est bel et bien là... Et je veux qu'on fonde une famille, tous les trois...

A ces mots, l'émotion que l'aîné contenait difficilement déborda sous forme de larmes de joie et il le serra davantage contre lui.

- Oui... Oui, mon coeur... On va devenir parents. C'est NOTRE enfant.

- Je dois quand même passer une autre écho le mois prochain, vers le 15. Et je voudrais vraiment que tu sois là Jin...

- Je me débrouillerais au bureau. Il faudrait au moins une catastrophe nucléaire pour m'empêcher d'y être. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, mon ange...

- Mmh. C'est pas vraiment un cadeau si on se souvient du pourquoi tu comment, le taquina Kazuya en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Mééééééééééééééé ! réagit immédiatement Akanishi.

L'entendre réagit au quart de tour à cette gentille pique, fit rire Kazuya et ce son réchauffa le cœur d'Akanishi qui ne put faire autre chose que ce joindre à lui.

Le lendemain de cette émouvante discussion, Jin rentra du travail en annonçant qu'il leur avait trouvé un nouvel appartement que son compagnon allait a-do-rer, ajoutant qu'il était super grand, lumineux, bien exposé et avec une chambre pour le bébé. Evidemment, son cadet, mécontent, protesta que ça aurait été bien qu'ils en discutent ensemble plutôt que la décision soit prise en solo et il lui fit la tête pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Akanishi avoue qu'il avait en réalité déjà réservé ledit appartement et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à emménager. Là, Kazuya explosa littéralement de colère et le ton monta à une vitesse phénoménale, l'un accusant l'autre de ne pas prêter le moindre intérêt à son avis, l'autre déclarant qu'il faisait une montagne d'une taupinière et que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'exciter pour si peu. La conversation s'acheva sur un Kame filant dans la chambre en larmes, en disant que Jin ne comprenait rien à rien et sur un Akanishi bien embarrassé d'avoir provoqué une crise de larmes en croyant bien faire.

Le surlendemain, les premiers cartons arrivaient dans leur nouveau logement et les deux futurs papas se disputaient concernant la couleur de la chambre qui serait dévolue à leur enfant. Jin, persuadé que ce serait un garçon, voulait que les murs soient bleus, mais Kazuya, lui, préférait du rose, pensant que ce serait une fille. Après une nouvelle dispute, heureusement plus courte que la précédente, ils transigèrent pour du vert pâle, qui était neutre, arguant qu'ils pourraient toujours la repeindre lorsqu'ils connaîtraient le sexe du bébé. Sujet qui, lui aussi, amena des tensions, parce que l'un voulait le connaitre dès l'échographie des trois mois et l'autre pas.

En fait, étant donné l'état des nerfs du plus jeune, pas mal influencé par ses hormones féminines, le moindre thème donnait lieu à une dispute, de laquelle celui-ci sortait en pleurs bien trop souvent à son goût et, la majeure partie du temps, Jin faisait machine arrière pour faire cesser la crise, même s'il n'était pas en tort. Hormones qui forçaient aussi le futur papa à se rendre aux toilettes plusieurs fois par jour, pour y rendre « joyeusement » tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans les heures précédentes. Et, étant donné son agacement à chaque fois, son compagnon avait appris à ne pas dire le moindre mot quand il en revenait, de crainte d'entendre revenir les « C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là ! ». Pour couronner le tout, Kazuya avait désormais faim en permanence. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, si Jin le croisait, c'était invariablement devant de frigo, en train d'avaler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, même si les mélanges étaient aussi improbables que dégoûtants aux yeux de celui qui ne subissait pas lui-même ces envies incessantes. Envies qui lui avaient fait prendre un peu plus de cinq kilos, à son grand désespoir. Bref, le bonheur intégral. Et ils n'en étaient qu'à la fin du deuxième mois…


	4. Chapter 4 : Troisième mois

Grossesse de Kazuya : jour 91

- Jin tu me soule ! J'ai pris un autre rendez-vous parce que JE VEUX savoir le sexe du bébé !

- Mais on en a pas besoin, Kazu. Ca fait quoi d'attendre ? De toute façon ça peut être qu'un garçon ou une fille, ne.

- Ne soit pas plus baka que tu ne l'es déjà Jin ! Bien sûr que ça ne pourra qu'être une fille ou un garçon, mais JE VEUX savoir ! Pour pouvoir tout préparer quand il ou elle sera là !

- Oh la la... Mais vraiment... On peut très bien prendre des trucs neutres et aviser plus précisément ensuite aussi.

- Jiiiiiin... le supplia Kame avec son air de chien battu... O-ne-gaiiiii !

- Ah nan, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est déloyal...

- Mon chéri ? Mon p'tit cœur ? Mon ptit Bakamien a moi ? énuméra le jeune homme en papillonant exagérément des yeux

- Raaaaaaah t'es énervaaaaant... Bon... D'accord...

- YATTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! s'écria le jeune papa en levant ses poings en l'air

- Je suis trop faible, désespéra le futur papa numéro deux en secouant la tête d'un air théâtral.

- Mais non mais non ! Aller rentrons à la maison j'ai faim et je vais des Takoyakis avec de la crème glacée !

- Yeurk... Tu m'excusera mais je vais m'arrêter aux takoyakis, ne...

- Heee ? tu sais pas ce que tu rate hein ! Aller Hayaku, on a faiim nous !

- Nous ? répéta Jin, qui n'avait pas encore percuté la raison du pluriel.

- Bah oui Baka ! Lui, répondit Kazuya en pointant son ventre, et moi ! en se poitant du doigt aussi.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah... bah oui, que je suis con. Gomen, Kazu. On rentre alors.

- Oui je confirme, lui répondit Kazuya a partant vers la voiture, JE CONDUIS :

- Anooo.. Kazu, vaut peut-être mieux que je conduise...

- Nande ? lui demanda t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la portière

- Bah heu... heu... t'es sûr que... tu passe entre le volant et le siège ? osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix.

- PARDON ? hurla le plus jeune en claquant la portière faisant se retourner certains passants, OSE REPETER CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?

- Parle pas si fort, baka, les gens ont pas besoin de connaître notre vie... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'entre lui qui grandit et toi qui heu... grandis aussi en largeur, ben... heu... Je m'enfonce là, ne ?

- Oh oui tu t'enfonce grave la... Tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ton cul sur la siège passager parce que le je commence vraiment vraiment à m'énerver, et tu veux pas me voir énerver ne ?

- Surtout pas ! répondit immédiatement Akanishi en s'asseyant aussi vite que si ça vie en dépendant, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Kazuya s'avança doucement et ouvrit la portière lentement comme pour faire durer le supplice a ce pauvre Jin. Il s'assit et mit le contact. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait peut être été trop dur avec Jin et tenta de briser le silence.

- Jin... Ce n'est pas une grossesse normale.

- He ? Oui je suis au courant.

- Donc tu as entendu quand le docteur à dit que mon ventre ne se développerait pas comme le ventre d'une femme ?

- Hai...

Kazuya lui jeta un regard avant de continuer.

- Je ne suis pas conçu pour porter un enfant Jin... A Neuf mois, je n'aurais pas le gros bidon que tu t'imagine parce que... le bébé n'est pas placé normalement et que les docteurs nous on déjà parler d'une césarienne... Jin... ce que je veux te dire c'est que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu me prend pour une femme.

- He ? hallucina le futur papa, avant d'être pris de panique à l'idée que ses remarques aient été mal comprises. Mais non pas du tout ! Jamais de la vie, Kazu, je te jure !

- Alors arrête d'être comme ça ! Le bébé va pas s'envoler Jin ! D'accord ? Arrête de t'inquiété pour moi ! Arrête de te réveiller la nuit pour savoir si je dors bien, arrête de passer après moi sur tout... Je le sais Jin... Je sais tout ce que tu fais...

- Gomen mais... j'ai peur pour toi... justement parce que c'est pas normal. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose je me le pardonnerais jamais...

- Jiin... Arrête de t'inquiété d'accord ? Je te promets de te prévenir si quelque chose ne vas pas d'accord ?

- Hai... répondit l'interpellé, la tête basse.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de tout faire de travers. Mais il l'aimait tellement... Depuis qu'il avait appris cette histoire de risque, il ne se passait plus une nuit sans qu'il fasse de cauchemar à ce sujet. Bien sûr, il ne le lui disait pas, mais il angoissait comme un fou à l'idée que les choses se passent mal.

Voyant que son amant n'était pas dans son assiette, décida de changer les plans.

- Bon, dit t-il en mettant son clignotant, direction les sources chaudes ! On à pas d'affaires mais on s'en fou ! T'appellera le boulot pour dire que je te séquestre pendant 3 jours mon amour !

Aussitôt, Jin releva la tête.

- He ? Mais Kazu, on peut pas faire ça !

- Nande ?

- Justement parce que, comme tu l'as souligné, on a rien prévu pour se changer ni rien.

- On s'en fou ! Be free ! T'as jamais vu la pub ? Ah ! Ah moins que tu es honte qu'on voit mon ventre je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y aller...

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je m'en contrefous moi. Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que ça se sache, alors... se défendit Akanishi, un peu déstabilisé.

- Ouais ben faudra bien expliquer comment il est arrivé hein ! Et puis merde ! J'ai envie d'aller aux onsen ! Ca te fait pas plaisir ? Trois jours en amoureux ? Ca fait longtemps !

- Bien sûr que si ça me fait plaisir, répondit Jin en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Bon alors c'est classé ! Mais avant... On passe au combini je veux mes takoyakiiii

- Tout ce que tu veux, céda Jin, trop heureux que la conversation n'ait pas dégénéré en dispute.

Il s'avéra que Kazuya avait raison sur toute la ligne concernant ces trois jours aux sources. Non seulement ils ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois, mais en plus, les sources leurs firent physiquement beaucoup de bien (surtout au plus jeune des deux futurs papas, qui avait souvent mal aux reins malgré tout), tout en leur permettant de se retrouver. Ils discutèrent ensemble comme ça ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, sans le moindre énervement ni la moindre crise de larmes. Au contraire, Jin n'avait jamais entendu son Kazu rire autant et ça lui réchauffait vraiment le cœur, car, parfois, il avait l'impression que le bébé les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Or là, il avait retrouvé son Kazu. Celui dont il était tombé fou amoureux. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de faire partir toute déprime d'un sourire. Et à leur retour, ils lui sembla qu'ils étaient encore plus amoureux qu'au moment de leur départ pour cette escapade imprévue.

- Jin ! Dépêche toi s'il te plait on va être en retard !

- Hai hai. J'arrive, répondit celui-ci en arrivant dans l'entrée, où il mit rapidement ses chaussures et son blouson.

Kazuya lui prit la main après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parking afin de prendre la voiture pour aller à la clinique. Une fois arrivé à destination Kazuya eut du mal à patienter en attendant le docteur.

- J'en ai maaarrre ! Les toubibs c'est tous des fonctionnaires !

- Du clame, mon coeur, essaya de le calmer Jin, qui n'était plus calme qu'en apparence. C'est pas en t'énervant qu'il va arriver plus vite.

- Kamenashi-san ? Akanishi-san ?

- Hai ! Répondit Kazuya

- Allons-y je vous pris.

- Hai !

Kazuya attrapa la main de Jin et entrèrent dans la salle d'échographie.

- J'espère qu'il sera bien placé cette fois ! Ca fait deux semaine que j'attend ! Je vais bientot attaquer mon quatrième mois !

- Je suis ravis de voir que vous prenez votre grossesse au sérieux, Kamenashi-san

- On la prend tous les deux au sérieux, sensei.

- Bien bien, allons y !

Le docteur appliqua le gel sur le ventre désormais légèrement bombé de Kazuya et regarda le petit écran. Après quelques minutes Kazuya craqua.

- Alors sensei ?

- Hum...

- He ? Jin ? Ca veut dire quoi sa ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi...

- Et bien... J'espère que vous êtes tous les deux préparer...

Prenant la main de son compagnon, Jin inspira.

- Hai.

- He ? Nande ? Me dite pas que j'attend des jumeaux hein ! Je claque direct la !

- Du calme, mon cœur.

- Kamenashi-san, akanishi-san... Vous aller être parents...

Les deux amants retinrent leur souffle.

- ... D'une petite fille

- HONTONII ? S'exclama Kazuya

- Une... fille... répéta stupidement Akanishi, sans vraiment réaliser.

- Vous voyez ? La ce sont les pieds qui se dévelloppent, vous avez les mains...

Kazuya et Jin n'écoutait qu'a moitié les commentaires du docteur. Kazuya regarda Jin qui était encore un peu perdu.

- Jin... Une fille... On va avoir une fille !

- Une fille... répéta encore Jin. Une fille ? Une fille ! Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Géniaaaaal !

- Bien. Je vais vous sortir les échographies. Je suppose que vous voulez les garder ?

- Bien sur !

- Evidemment !

Le docteur sortit de la salle afin de laisser Kazuya se rhabiller et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la grande enveloppe. Il la leur donna et les deux amants repartirent, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5 : Quatrième mois

Grossesse de Kazuya : jour 105

Kazuya attendez patiemment, assis sur le canapé le retour de Jin. Il avait bine entamé son quatrième mois et son ventre était désormais assez visible, sauf lorsqu'il s'habillait largement. Il entendit le cliquetis de la porte et se rua à l'entrée.

- OKAERIIII :

- Tadaima, mon coeur, répondit Jin en lui souriant, avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Fatigante, comme d'habitude. Mais surtout interminable parce que j'attendais de vous retrouver tous les deux.

- Bon on le fait ? lui demanda Kazuya avec un grand sourire.

- He ? s'étonna Jin, pas tout à fait sûr de le suivre.

- Jiiin ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on choisirait le prénom aujourd'hui !

KAzuya le regarda boudeux, les bras croisés

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr. Tu me laisse quelques minutes, le temps de me mettre à l'aise ?

- Haiiiiiiiii ! Je vais sur le canapé feuilleter les bouquins !

Amusé par son empressement, Jin se rendit à la chambre pour passer des vêtements plus confortables, puis le rejoignit sur le sofa, encerclant sa taille d'un bras.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Naaan, tout est moche ! Je comprends qu'on puisse appeler son enfant comme ça... Non mais le pauvre... Moi je veux un joli prénom pour notre fille

- Bah... moi j'ai pensé à un prénom mais...

- He ? Bah dis-moi ! On doit choisir à deux Jin !

- Je vais te le dire, mais laisse-moi d'abord m'expliquer jusqu'au bout avant de protester ok ?

- Hum... Pourquoi je le sens pas hein ? plaisanta Kame.

- Kazuna. Parce que c'est un rappel de ton prénom d'abord et que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre. Ensuite, parce que ça rappelle la signification de "kizuna". Et puis aussi parce que c'est joli à prononcer.

- ...

- C'est moche ? Tu n'aime pas ? s'inquiéta Akanishi devant l'absence de réaction de son compagnon. On peut choisir autre chose si tu veux.

- ...

- Kazu ? Réponds-moi...

- Tu y réfléchis depuis quand ?

- Depuis le lendemain de l'échographie. Nande ?

- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant Jin ?

- Parce que... j'étais pas sûr de moi. Je me disais que c'était peut-être ridicule. Et je crois que ça l'est. Il vaut mieux chercher autre chose.

- Ah non ! On le garde ! s'exclama soudainement Kazuya. J'adore ! Je veux qu'on l'appelle comme ça !

Surpris de son enthousiasme, Jin le regarda.

- Tu es sûr ? Il y a des centaines de prénoms. On peut peut-être en trouver un mieux, qui te plaira plus.

- Ah non ! Celui-là est super Jin ! lui répondit Kazuya en l'enlaçant. Je t'aime... Ce prénom est parfait...

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres du futur papa numéro deux.

- Je suis content alors. J'avais peur que ma première raison ne te rebute.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'aime pas ce genre de référence trop évidente d'habitude.

- Pas quand sa concerne quelque chose qu'on à en communs

- Alors tant mieux. Mais ça va être difficile, quand je vais m'adresser à "Kazu", vous serez deux à me répondre, plaisanta Jin.

- Mmh... Et elle aura aussi mon caractère ? plaisanta Kame.

- Kami-sama, pourvu que non... rétorqua malicieusement son compagnon.

- Nande ? Il est pas bien mon caractère ? lui demanda Kazuya en se mettant sur ses genoux.

- Anooo... si si, parfait. Je t'aime, mon ange, éluda Jin, à moitié mort de rire.

- Hum... (Kazuya se pencha mais se stoppa à quelque centimètre du visage de Jin) C'est gênant...

- Quoi donc, bébé ?

- Kazuna... Elle nous gêne ! lui dit-il en baissant son visage vers son ventre.

Un éclat de rire accueillit cette réplique et Jin s'adressa au futur bébé, d'un ton malicieux :

- Ecoute pas ton père, ma puce. Il est grognon parce qu'on peut plus vraiment se faire de câlins, mais il t'aime.

A partir du moment où le prénom de leur fille fut choisi, Kazuya sembla pris d'une véritable frénésie de maman poule. A peine Jin parti travailler, il se ruait presque quotidiennement dans les magasins dédiés aux bébés, y passant des heures à lui choisir des vêtements (Yumi lui avait expliqué le système), les meubles qui composeraient sa chambre, des jouets et autres, rentrant ensuite en se plaignant d'avoir "déjà mal aux reins alors que bordel il en était qu'au quatrième mois, comment font les femmes pour supporter ça, c'est pénible". Mais à chaque retour de son compagnon, sa fatigue et sa douleur semblaient disparaître, au profit d'un enthousiasme démesuré et il se mettait à lui raconter sa journée par le menu, en lui montrant ses trouvailles du jour. En l'espace de quinze jours à peine, il avait déjà fais à lui seul l'essentiel des achats primordiaux, ce qui ne laissait plus tellement de choses à faire au futur papa numéro deux, que ça attristait un peu mais n'en disait rien.

- Bon, Kazu, faut qu'on parle, lâcha soudainement Jin un soir que son compagnon revenait une fois encore d'une tournée magasinière.

- He ? Attend, attend, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! lui lança Kame en sortant un petit lapin en peluche rose de son sac.

- JUSTEMENT ! explosa soudain l'aîné en se retenant de fusillet son cadet du regard. C'est exactement CA le problème !

- Quoi ? T'aime pas les lapins roses ?

- Non, ce que j'aime pas, c'est que TU prenne toutes les décisions concernant ce qu'il faut à Kazuna ! Je suis là aussi, bordel ! Je fais pas que décorer ! OK, c'est toi qui la porte, mais je suis son père aussi, merde !

Kazuya le regarda avec de grands yeux. Jin se tenait devant lui, vert de rage, les poings serrés. Et son amant était loin d'avoir fini...

- Jin... Je... tenta Kame

- Nan ! Pour une fois, tu me laisse parler ! Ca fait 4 mois que je te passe tout, que je m'écrase, que je ferme ma gueule pour te ménager, mais là ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque ! On est deux, bordel ! T'es pas tout seul ! Pense un peu à moi des fois !

- ...

Kazuya baissa le regard, n'arrivant plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais cela n'y fit rien et Jin continua d'une voix légèrement plus calme mais toute aussi froide.

- Alors déjà, de un, tu vas te calmer sur la folie dépensière, je suis pas millionnaire. De deux, s'il y a encore des trucs à acheter pour elle, ce sera à deux ou pas du tout. Et de trois, dorénavant, pour n'importe quoi qui la concerne, tu me consulte avant de prendre la décision. T'as bien compris ? Je suis pas un meuble, Kazuya.

- Très bien... lui répondit son cadet sans relever les yeux. Je ne ferais plus rien sans te consulter, je ne dépenserais plus TON argent pour NOTRE fille. Je te laisse PRENDRE les DECISIONS que TU VEUX ! (il releva son regard désormais froid sur Jin) Ca y est tu as fini ? Tu t'es bien défoulé ? C'est bon ? J'en ai pris plein la gueule en voulant bien faire, EXCUSE MOI ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire les magasins, que tu es épuisé à cause des tes journées. Je voulais juste t'épargner. ET je ne t'ai JAMAIS considéré comme autre chose que le PERE de NOTRE fille, Jin ! (il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre) Je ne te demanderais plus rien. Ton fric, tu te le garde et ta frustration à la con aussi !

Kazuya passa ensuite à côté de lui sans le regarder et se dirigea vers le hall, remettant ses chaussures pour partir. Mais, à présent calmé, son compagnon l'arrêta par le bras et l'enlaça.

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, pardon, Kazu. Mais comprend juste que je sois frustré. Soit j'aime pas faire les magasins, mais c'est pour elle, alors c'est différent. J'aurais juste voulu être avec toi pour choisir tout ça, discuter avec toi s'il valait mieux telle ou telle chose...

Kazuya se raidit dans son étreinte et repoussa brutalement Jin avant de se retourner vers lui. Malgré l'envie de pleurer qui le tenaillait, il se refusait à verser une seule larme devant lui.

- Y'a rien qui est à moi ici Jin ! RIEN ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'emménager CHEZ toi ! Qu'est que j'ai moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? La seule chose que j'ai en commun avec toi, c'est elle ! Alors EXCUSE-MOI de vouloir trop bien faire ! Et ça sert à rien de t'excuser, Jin, les mots je les ai entendus de ta bouche. (il reprit son souffle) Je sors. Ne m'appelle pas, je répondrais pas...

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune se retourna et sortit de l'appartement, laissant son compagnon seul dans l'entrée.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kame marcha le plus vite possible. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas loin, parce qu'il allait craquer, il le savait... Arrivant devant la porte, il sonna frénétiquement que la sonnette.

- J'arrive ! Doucement sur la sonnette ! cria la voix de Yumi à travers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Kazu ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Son petit frère ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et se jeta dans se ses bras, en larmes.

- Nee-chan...

-Kazuu... Hé…

- Je suis ignoble, nee-chan... Je fais tout de travers...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Déjà, ne reste pas dans l'entrée vient...

Sanglotant toujours, Kazuya suivit sa sœur. Elle le fit entrer dans le salon et il vit son neveu assis sur le canapé, un biberon dans les mains. Lorsqu'il le vit, le bambin lui fit un grand sourire.

- Kazzzuuuuuu-niiiiii ! s'exclama Riku.

L'intéressé rigola doucement à travers ses larmes, devant l'air enjoué de son neveu et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté du petit garçon, qui délaissa la télé pour se jeter sur lui.

- Kazu-niii ton bidouuu il est groooos !

- Merci Riku-chan...

- Je suis conteeent de voir Kazu-nii.

- Riku ? Tu viens, maman va te mettre la télé dans ta chambre.

- Iie ! Veux rester avec Kazu-nii ! 'Negaii 'kaa-chaan !

- Riku..

- Laisse-le Yumi, lui demanda Kame en prenant dans ses bras le petit garçon, qui se remit à téter son biberons de lait chaud.

- Très bien, capitula sa mère. Kazu, je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?

- Hai...

Son aînée partit donc dans la cuisine, pendant que lui regardait la télé, tout en caressant les cheveux de son neveu.

- Ne Kazu-nii...

- Mh ?

- C'est quoi dans ton ventre ?

- Anoo... Un bébé, Riku-chan...

- Aah… Et c'est quoi ?

- Une petite fille...

- Hontooo ?

- Mhhh…

- Ne Kazu-nii...

- Hai ?

- Pourquoi JinJin est pas venu ?

Kame ferma les yeux afin de ne pas laisser ses larmes coulées de nouveau et lui répondit d'une voix enrouhé.

- Il... travaille... Riku-chan...

Le petit Riku releva la tête et le regarda, Kame baissa son visage à sa hauteur et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Kazu-nii est triste ?

- He ? Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Le petit garçon se hissa doucement sur les genoux de son oncle et déposa un baisser baveux sur sa joue avant de se reculer.

- 'Kaa-chan dit que quand on est triste, faut faire un bisou magique ! Tu seras plus triste Kazu-niiiii !

Kame le regarda une fraction de seconde avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de laisser ses larmes couler le longs de ses joues. Cachée derrière la porte, Yumi entendit toute la conversation et un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce que vivait son petit frère était quelque chose d'à la fois extraordinaire mais aussi de vraiment compliqué.

Après le départ de son compagnon, Jin se traita de tous les noms. Il avait été trop bête d'exploser comme ça, sur un coup de tête et maintenant, il voyait mal comment ramasser les morceaux. Sortant à son tour de l'appartement dans le but de réfléchir, ses pas le portèrent naturellement jusque devant l'immeuble où habitait son meilleur ami et il monta, carillonnant à sa porte. Ce fut un Yamashita plus que surpris qui lui ouvrit, stupéfait de sa mine à la fois dépitée et triste.

- Oh, toi, tu t'es encore engueulé avec Kame...

- Tomo, c'est une catastrophe cette fois ! Il va sûrement me quitter !

- A ce point ? Bon, attend, entre déjà, on va pas en parler dehors.

Akanishi pénétra dans l'appartement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, la tête dans les mains.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui s'est ENCORE passé ?

- J'ai pété un câble, Tomo...

- Comment ça ?

- Il est encore rentré avec des tas de trucs pour Kazuna... Alors je lui ai crié dessus. Je lui ai dis des trucs horribles...

- Du genre ?

- Que j'étais pas millionnaire, que je voulais qu'il me consulte pou tout, que j'étais pas un meuble... je sais plus... je lui ai dis tellement de trucs...

- Je vois... fit Yamashita en soupirant. Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il... il a dit qu'il avait fait ça pour m'épargner parce que j'aime pas faire les magasins, mais que puisque je le prenais comme ça, il ferait plus rien... et il a ajouté qu'il avait rien à lui chez moi et que... que... Et le pire... c'est qu'il a dit que... que la seule chose qu'on avait en commun, c'était Kazuna ! Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime pas et qu'il reste juste parce que... parce que... Tomo, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? S'il me quitte, j'en crèverais.

- Attend, attends, Jin. Saute pas aux conclusions. Il était en colère contre toi parce que t'as été dur. Mais il va sûrement se calmer. Vous êtes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps malgré les engueulades... C'est pas possible qu'il te quitte comme ça. Surtout dans cette situation.

- Mais il l'a dit ! Et je l'avais jamais vu si en colère... J'ai peur, Tomo... S'il veut plus de moi...

- T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

- Non, il a dit qu'il me répondrait pas si j'essayais...

- Faut dire que tu t'es comporté comme un con, là. Tu pouvais pas lui dire ce que tu ressentais avec diplomatie, nan il a fallu que tu fasse son procès. Putain, Jin, t'es au courant qu'il a accepté de porter ton gosse ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a sacrifié pour ton rêve ? C'est pas rien.

- Raaaah mais m'enfonce paaaaaas ! Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça...

- Je t'enfonce pas mais c'est mon rôle de meilleur ami de te dire que t'as agis comme un sale con.

- Je sais... Mais ça me dit pas quoi faire pour recoller les morceaux...

- Bah attend un peu. Il a du aller chez sa sœur. Elle arrivera peut-être à le raisonner si t'as beaucoup de chance.

Riku venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Kame. Yumi, le prit doucement et partie le couché, laissant Kame seul dans le salon. Les mains jointes et la tête basse.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Jin à... craqué…

- C'est à dire ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Il à dit des choses... Yumi... J'ai l'impression que Jin ne m'aime plus comme avant...

- Pourtant, quand tu m'as appelée la dernière fois après votre petit séjour aux sources, ça avait l'air d'aller...

- Oui... Mais là... il m'a reproché de prendre des décisions sans lui... De faire que ce que je voulais. Il a dit qu'il était pas là pour la déco et qu'il était aussi le père de Kazuna...

- Kazu... Comprends-le... Jin... à besoin de se sentir important lui aussi. Peut être que tu n'aurais pas du t'emporter comme ça. Tu sais qu'il te fait confiance, demo... Jin n'est pas infaillible petit frère...

- Je sais tout ça, mais j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers !

- Kazuya... Vous avez la chance d'être deux... Vous avez la chance de vivre ce moment ensemble...

Kazuya regarda son aînée droit dans les yeux. Comment pouvait t-il se plaindre à elle, alors qu'elle avait vécu sa grossesse seule et élevait son fils également seule. Il se sentit tout à coup stupide.

- Gomen, nee-chan... Je t'embête avec mes soucis alors que...

- Tu ne m'embêteras jamais, Kazu. Tu es mon petit frère, je t'ai accepté tel que tu es, tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'as avoué aimer les hommes, je ne t'ai pas jugé. Et même si avec Jin ce n'est pas le grand amour, je sais que c'est celui qu'il te faut. Kazu... il t'aime plus que tout...

Kazuya ferma les yeux. Sa sœur avait raison encore une fois.

- J'ai merdé... Il ne voudra pas me pardonner.

- Vous avez tort tous les deux, Kazu. D'un côté comme de l'autre, vous voulez le bien de l'autre, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Après une relation aussi longue, je ne comprends pas que vous ayez encore des disputes aussi futiles. Bon... c'est vrai qu'un homme qui attend un enfant, ça court pas les rues hein... Demo… Kazuya, ce lien qui vous unit, toi et Jin... Mmaintenant il est là... lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de son cadet.

Kazuya posa la sienne par dessus et la serra doucement.

- Arigatou... Nee-chan...

- Kazuuu-niii ? appela alors une petite voix endormie.

- He ? Il ne dort pas ? demanda Kame en regardant sa sœur.

- Je vais voir...

- Kazuuuuu-niiiiii ! réclama encore le petit garçon.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

Pouvant encore le faire sans que ce soit trop pénible, Kazuya se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Riku. Lorsqu'il y entra, il trouva le petit garçon assis dans son lit, sa peluche tortue dans une main.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Riku ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda gentiment le jeune homme.

- Veux un câlin de Kazu-nii, gémit doucement le garçonnet.

A ces mots, Kazuya sourit tendrement et se rapprocha du lit. Riku lui fit alors une place et son oncle s'allongea à ses côtés, tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, bercé par les battements du petit cœur de Riku et par sa respiration qui s'était faite profonde, Kame perdit peut à peu conscience et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, le petit garçon dans les bras.

Ne voyant pas revenir son cadet, Yumi alla dans la chambre de son fils, mais s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Elle sourit, fit demi-tour et attrapa son téléphonne fixe.

- Tomo... Je suis sûr qu'il va me quitter cette fois, c'est trop grave, gémit encore Jin.

- Arrête un peu, t'en sais rien du tout. Il te supporte depuis tellement longtemps, que ça m'étonnerait qu'il te lâche pour ça.

- Mais j'ai été horriiiiiiiiiible.

- Je dis pas le contraire, mais il est pas comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera.

- Nan... Nan... Il va partir avec Kazuna et me laisser tout seul et j'aurais plus qu'à mourir...

- Tout de suite les extrêmes...

- Mais pourquoi j'ai été aussi coooooooooon...

- Parce que t'ES con. Mais ça on y peut pas grand chose malheureusement. Et Kazuya le sait.

- C'est pas sympa...

- Non mais c'est vrai.

- ...

- La prochaine fois, tu tourneras ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

C'est à cet instant, que le téléphone de Yamashita retentit dans l'appartement, les faisant sursauter.

- Bouge pas de là, Bakanishi, j'y vais, dit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers son téléphone, avant de décrocher : Mushi mushi ?

- « Tomo-kun ? Yumi-desu... Peux-tu me passer ton abruti de meilleur ami qui, je suppose, se lamente à côté de toi ? »

- Oh, Yumi-chan, s'étonna Tomohisa. Anooo... hai mais sois pas trop dure avec lui, ne. Il est persuadé que Kazuya va le quitter et qu'il aura plus qu'à crever tout seul.

- « Passe-moi cet abruti en exemplaire unique, s'il te plait... »

- Hai, répondit, il, avant d'appeler ledit ami abruti : Jin, elle veut te parler.

- Iieeeeeeee... Je veux paaaas...

- Allez, grouille, Bakanishi.

L'interpellé soupira, se leva et prit le combiné.

- Mushi mushi ? fit-il d'une voix morne.

- « Akanishi... Jin... », commença la voix de l'ainée des Kamenashi.

- H... Hai ? fit-il, par rassuré du tout.

- « Tout d'abord, Kame ne va pas te quitter imbécile heureux ! Ensuite, si je le retrouve dans l'état dans lequel il était en arrivant chez moi, je te castre et plus jamais tu ne pourra te reproduire, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, compris ? »

- Demoooooo... Yumi-chan, je m'en veux tellement ! J'étais frustré et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ! se defendit-il d'une voix plaintive.

- « Mais frustré de quoi ? Kame fait tout pour que tu ne sois pas surmené ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

- Je voulais aussi choisir les trucs pour Kazuna mais... il a presque tout fait et moi j'ai plus rien à faire presque... geignit-il encore.

- « Jin ? Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Kazuya ? »

- Anooo... six ans, quatre mois et vingt-deux jours, répondit-il avec une précision étonnante.

- « Et après tout ce temps, tu sais toujours pas que Kazuya à tendance à s'emporter ? Tu dois simplement lui dire les choses tranquillement ! PAS LE FAIRE PLEURER ALORS QU'IL EST A QUATRE MOIS DE GROSSESSE BAKAYAROU ! »

- Mais à la base je voulais pas lui crier dessus ! C'est... C'st sorti tout seul ! S'il y a bien une chose que je supporte pas, c'est de lui faire de la peine, crois-moi !

- « ... »

- Je sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner. Il doit m'en vouloir horriblement et il a raison. Je suis un gros con qui réfléchit pas avant de parler, comme le soulignait Tomo. Mais j'aime Kazu à en mourir...

- « Je sais tout ça... Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir chez ton homme et ta progéniture, parce qu'ils sont en train de squater le lit de mon fils, là ! »

- Mais il va jamais vouloir me voir ni me parler ! il m'a même interdit de l'appeler !

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et viens le chercher. Ne sonne pas quand tu seras devant la porte, toque juste. Jaa. »

Sur ces mots, Yumi raccrocha, laissant un Jin abasourdi, le combiné encore collé à l'oreille.

Evidemment, Yamashita se ficha bien de lui lorsqu'il entendit la teneur de la conversation puis, le voyant indécis, il expédia son ami hors de chez lui à coup de pied au derrière. Une fois en dehors de l'appartement, Jin courut à perdre haleine, se fichant bien de son cœur qui battait comme un tambour, de son souffle qui se faisait difficile, de ses poumons qui le brûlaient. Il s'accrochait juste à l'espoir que lui avait donné sa belle-sœur, que son bien-aimé Kazuya ne l'abandonnerait pas, que l'un de ses cauchemars ne deviendrait pas réalité. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration, puis grimpa rapidement jusqu'au cinquième et frappa doucement à la porte de l'appartement.

Yumi lui ouvrit la porte doucement. Le cœur de Jin s'emballa de plus belle lorsqu'il reconnut ce regard auquel il avait droit lorsqu'il faisait une connerie, mais cette fois-ci ca ne venait pas de la même personne.

Elle lui fit silencieusement signe de rentrer. Jin se déchaussa et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Riku dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Elle le poussa doucement à l'intérieur.

Peu sûr de lui, Jin se rapprocha et aperçut enfin la silhouette de son amant, allongé, le petit Riku dans ses bras. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il se remémora la scène de leur dispute. Il s'en voulait tellement à présent qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'avoir à nouveau sa confiance et son amour. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer ses tremblements mais ses pas ne l'emmenèrent pas plus loin. Il recula avant de faire demi-tour et passa en vitesse devant Yumi.

Surprise, celle-ci tenta de le retenir.

- Jin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Jin ne se retourna pas mais se défit de son emprise. Il mit ses chaussures et lorsqu'il eu ouvert la porte pour partir lâcha :

- Je ne le mérite pas...

Il sortit de la maison sans attendre de réponse. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que Kazuya se trouvait au pas de la porte de Riku et avait entendu sa dernière phrase.

- Matte ! Jiin ! cria Kame qui venait de partir à sa suite.

Entendre cette voix qu'il aimait tant mais ne pensait plus mériter, bouleversa Akanishi, qui s'immobilisa, sans malgré tout se retourner.

Kazuya s'arrêta à quelques mettre de lui, courir à quatre mois de grossesse chose à ne SURTOUT pas faire.

- Jin... répéta Kazuya en haletant... Go... HONTONI GOMENASAI ! s'écria t-il en s'incliant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait

Stupéfait, l'aîné se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

- N... Nani ? Demo... Kazu... c'est... c'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai été en dessous de tout... Tu...

- GOMENASAI ! répéta Kazuya en le coupant. Je... Je suis qu'un idiot, Jin... Pardonne-moi s'il te plait...

- Kazu... mais... pourquoi tu t'excuse ? questionna le plus âgé, stupéfait.

Kazuya se releva mais ne fit pas face au regard de son amant.

- Parce que... J'aurais du penser à ce que tu ressentais... J'en ai encore fais qu'à ma tête et... je t'ai fais souffrir... Je...

Ne le laissant pas finir, Akanishi le serra contre lui.

- Tait-toi... Tu n'as pas besoin de... Je ne te mérite pas...

Le plus jeune s'agrippa alors à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Arrête, Jin... Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me pardonne... Je t'aime, Jin... On a besoin de toi... Kazuna et moi…

- Je te pardonne si tu me pardonne d'avoir été un gros con insensible...

Son compagnon laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. C'était ca, sa réponse.

- Je t'aime, Kazu, déclara alors Akanishi. Je t'aime tellement que si tu me quittais, j'en mourrais...

Kazuya se recula et le regarda dans les yeux cette fois.

- Pourquoi je t'aurais quitté ?

- Je me suis tellement conduit comme un gros baka, comme ça m'arrive souvent... que j'ai cru que cette fois ce serait la goutte d'eau, que tu en aurais marre de mes conneries et que...

Kazuya le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Touché, l'aîné lui rendit son baiser et sentit alors quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement.

Son cadet mit alors fin au baiser tendrement et chuchota tout contre ses lèvres :

- Jin... Rentrons à la maison...

- Oui... Je vais te gâter pour me faire pardonner, tu vas voir. Tu en auras même assez, sourit-il en essuyant ses joues.

- J'ai besoin de rien, Jin... De rien sauf de toi...

- Moi tu m'as déjà. Et c'est pas grand chose comparé à ma chance de t'avoir. De vous avoir tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement le ventre de son bien-aimé.

Kazuya lui attrapa la main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ensembles ils rentrèrent chez eux... Sereins...


	6. Chapter 6 : Cinquième mois

Grossesse de Kazuya : jour 122

Kazuya battit doucement des paupières, s'habituant petit à petit à la lumière qui s'infiltrait par les volets entrebâillés. Comme tous les matins depuis le début de sa grossesse, il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, se lava, se pesa, nota son poids sur le petit planning donné par sa diététicienne, enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt large que mettait Jin lorsqu'il était de repos, étant donné qu'il ne rentrait plus dans les siens, puis se rendit dans la cuisine afin de déjeuner. Mais un « objet » parfaitement identifié, installé sur le canapé, attira son attention.

- Jin ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh tu es réveillé, mon cœur, sourit l'interpellé. J'ai pris ma journée pour qu'on aille faire les courses pour ce soir.

- Pour ce soir ? lui demanda son cadet en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Je t'en ai parlé hier soir, mais tu dormais à moitié, répondit l'aîné en l'embrassant tendrement. Il y a un de mes clients qui vient dîner avec sa femme.

- Ah oui c'est vrai... C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Il est Japonais ?

- Non, c'est un français. Dubois il s'appelle. Dubois Cédric. Et sa femme s'appelle... annooo... Marie je crois.

- Pardon ? Du quoi ?

- Ouais je sais c'est pas évident. Du-bois.

- Duquois... tenta Kame.

- Nan, regarde mes lèvres. Du-bois.

- Du... Pois...

La nouvelle tentative fit rire Jin, qui prit un stylo et l'écrivit en romaji sur un carnet.

- Du-bois, répéta-t-il en souriant.

- Pfff... C'est nul les prénoms français ! Tu sais quoi ? Je l'appellerais mais je le sifflerais sa sera plus facile, ne ? plaisanta Kame

- Et c'est son nom, bébé, pas son prénom. Son prénom, tu arriveras encore moins à le prononcer, rit de nouveau le plus âgé. Tu as bien dormi ? Kazuna ne te gêne pas trop ?

- Mmmh... Non sa va, elle commence juste a... AH ! (il attrapa la main de Jin et la posa sur son ventre) Tu sens ? Elle bouge !

Les yeux de Jin s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la stupéfaction et il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, avant de réussir à bredouiller :

- Elle... Elle bouge... Notre fille bouge...

Kame éclata de rire face à la tête de poisson hors de l'eau de son compagnon.

- Ouais et la tu vois c'est le signal !

- Le signal ? répéta Akanishi sans comprendre.

Le plus jeune se leva alors d'un bond, faisant sursauter son aîné.

- L'heure du petit déjeuner. Hé Hé Hé...

En riant, Jin se releva.

- Essaye d'éviter les mélanges bizarres, ne. Je ne voudrais pas que Kazuna ait des goûts space après.

- Attend une minute... (Kame sembla enfin réagir) Ca veut dire que se soir tu va speaker en english ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Il ne parle pas japonais et je ne parle pas français.

- Oh bordel de chiotte... Ma fille va devoir supporter ton accent bizarre... Je peux pas rester dans ma chambre avec de la glace et la télé ? Y'as « Gloire et Déception » qui passe ce soir...

- Non, mon cœur. Je veux vraiment que tu sois là. Je ne veux pas que tu reste tout seul dans ton coin. Je crois que sa femme parle quelques mots de japonais. Tu pourras peut-être discuter avec elle.

- Super... Elle va me sortir des phrases bateau... T'es sûr ? « Gloire et Déception » ça passe qu'une fois par semaine ! tenta une nouvelle Kame en papillonnant des yeux.

- Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien, tu le sais, dit encore Jin en lui prenant la main. Mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là. Je ne veux pas cacher l'homme de ma vie.

- Bon si tu me prends pas les sentiments… Mais... Ton pote qui vient là, il sait que tu es gay ?

- Je n'étale pas ma vie privée au boulot. Mais il est assez ouvert d'esprit, alors je ne pense pas qu'il sera choqué. Tu crains sa réaction ?

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Tu m'as bien regardé, beau brun ? Je me ballade tous les jours avec ta fille dans mon ventre alors je ne pense pas non...

Un éclat de rire accueillit cette bravade et Jin l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je te laisse déjeuner et te préparer et on va les faire, ces courses ?

- Haaaiiiii !

La sortie au supermarché fut ponctuée d'éclats de rire, car Jin, qui ne cuisinait pour ainsi dire jamais, avait décidé de se lancer dans la confection d'un repas français en l'honneur de leurs invités… sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des ingrédients inscrits sur sa liste de courses et ses différentes méprises amusèrent énormément son compagnon. Ce qui finit par faire bouder l'aîné, qui se plaignit en bougonnant qu'il était un éternel incompris, prenant leur fille à témoin, ce qui fit encore plus rire Kazuya, à qui Jin finit par tirer la langue comiquement.

- Anooo... Kazu ? C'est quoi des "aubergines" ? Ca ressemble à quoi ? Y'a trop de trucs, je m'y retrouve pas.

Kazuya éclata de rire pour la cinquième fois de l'après midi.

- Jin... Pourquoi est ce que tu as choisi un truc avec des aubergines ? Tu sais même pas les cuisiner !

- Bah... je sais pas la photo du plat donnait envie.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va faire simple. Je te propose un menu d'accord ?

- Tu me crois pas capable de cuisiner ? bouda Jin dans son tablier.

- Mais non Jin, mais sérieusement, s'ils sont au Japon, pourquoi ne pas leur faire un plat typique de chez nous ? Qui te dit qu'en plus il aime les aubergines ton Danois.

- Dubois, corrigea machinalement l'aîné. Bah... j'en sais rien moi, ça me paraissait une bonne idée. Tu râle toujours que je cuisine jamais et pour une fois que je le fais... bouda-t-il encore en posant le couteau et la courgette qu'il tenait.

- Jin, tu me parles d'aubergine et tu es en train de découper une courgette... Cherche l'erreur chéri...

- Mais c'est toi qui me dis pas à quoi ça resseeeeeemble ! geignit l'aîné en lui faisant des yeux larmoyants.

Kazuya rigola devant la mine boudeuse de son amant et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te préparer un super repas, t'auras même le droit de dire que c'est toi qui l'as fait, pendant ce temps tu va préparer ton dossier. C'est ça le plus important, ne ?

- Mais Kazu... je veux pas que tu te fatigue. Préparer le repas, ça va te forcer à rester debout pendant longtemps...

- Jin... Ca va aller et si je me sens fatigué, tu prendras le relais ok ? Oublies pas que je reste un homme quand même !

- Ouais, je sais. Mais Kazuna grandit et toi tu fatigue plus vite. Alors... (il soupira) Je suis si nul que ça ?

- Bon... On le fait à deux et après tu te mets sur ton dossier et moi je ferais la sieste, ok ?

- Wakatta ! s'exclama alors Jin en lui faisant un grand sourire. Alors chef, je fais quoi ? T'es plus doué que moi là-dessus alors...

- Déjà pour faire une ratatouille Jin, tu dois couper tes légumes en rondelles fines. Surtout les courgettes. Ensuite tu coupe tes aubergines plus épaisses et tu les découpes en dés ok ?

- Haaaaai ! approuva l'interpellé en faisant un petit salut militaire, avant de s'absorber dans sa tâche d'un air concentré.

Kazuya le regarda attendrit tout en se caressant instinctivement le ventre doucement ce qui fit réagir Jin au quart de tour...

- Elle a encore bougé ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

- He ? Non non !

- Ah... Tu sais, Kazu... C'est peut-être idiot mais... j'aime bien te voir faire ça, dit-il dans un sourire tendre.

- Majide ? lui demanda Kame en souriant

- Hai. C'est... Ca te rend encore plus mignon que d'habitude.

Pour la première depuis bien longtemps, Kazuya se mit à rougir. Il se retourna et se remit à sa tache.

Stupéfait, l'aîné, à qui la réaction n'avait pas échappé, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis l'enlaça en souriant.

- Wow... Tu rougis carrément en plus ? OK, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dis. C'est pas "mignon" le terme adéquat, c'est carrément "canon".

- Nyanyanya... Tu sais comment je réagis quand tu dis ce genre de chose... si naturellement…

- Oui... mais j'aime toujours autant ça. Je t'aime, mon Kazu...

- Jin ?

- Oui ?

- Les aubergines et les courgettes vont pas s'éplucher et se couper toutes seules, Bakanishi...

Un éclat de rire salua cette gentille réprimande. L'embrassant sur le bout du nez, le plus âgé le lâcha finalement.

- A vos ordres, chef !

Et sur ces mots, il se remit à l'ouvrage.

Etant donné le manque d'expérience de Jin en la matière, la préparation du repas, même à deux, prit des allures de bataille perdue d'avance et, après le massacre de pauvres légumes innocents par les mains maladroites, Kazuya expédia son compagnon dans son bureau pour s'occuper de son dossier, arguant que, tel que c'était parti, il aurait plus vite fait de s'en occuper seul, que de repasser derrière lui. Akanishi soupira mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : son Kazu avait encore raison. Il s'enferma donc dans la pièce où il travaillait d'habitude et y resta jusqu'à ce que son cadet entre en lui disant que s'il n'allait pas se préparer tout de suite, il n'aurait plus le temps avant l'arrivée des invités. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit réaliser que c'était vrai et il se précipita. Une petite demi heure avant l'heure fatidique, il tournait en rond dans le salon comme un ours en cage, nerveux comme pas possible.

- Jin... soupira Kame tout en s'habillant, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me file la gerbe !

La phase fit l'effet escompté et l'interpellé s'immobilisa.

- Gomen. Mais je suis nerveux... C'est la première fois que je reçois un client alors...

- Chez toi, Jin... Mais c'est pas la première fois que tu as à faire affaire avec, non ?

- Non, mais... au boulot c'est différent, tu vois. Ici... bah c'est chez nous quoi. Je suis pas habitué...

- Bah pourquoi tu les as pas invités au resto alors ?

- Ils voulaient voir comment c'était dans une maison japonaise...

- Tu leur à dit qu'on avait qu'un 65m² ? lui demanda Kame en souriant.

- Oui. Mais ils s'en fichent. Ce qui les fascine c'est... (il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante et la fit jouer) ça...

Kazuya le regarda interdit avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ces français j'vous jure... Oh ! Désolé, je dois aller aux chiottes ! lança soudainement Kame en partant alors que la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

- Arg les voilà... Bon, je vais ouvrir... Yosh...

Et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en français, avant d'enchaîner en anglais : Pleased to receive you. Please, come in, ajouta-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le couple aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

- Oh what a lovely appartment ! s'extasia la femme en promenant sur le mobilier un regard émerveillé comme si elle était dans un musé.

- Thanks a lot, madam, dit Jin en souriant.

Kazuya choisit ce moment précis pour faire son entrée. Bien sûr la réaction des clients de Jin ne passa pas inaperçu comme le fait de voir un homme "enceinte".

- Bonsoir...

- Viens là, mon ange, lui dit Jin, avant de l'enlacer fièrement. May I present you Kazuya, my companion ?

- Your... commença la femme, visiblement plus que stupéfaite, avant de tendre la main au plus jeune et de tenter avec effort : Hajimemashite.

- Oh... Hajimemashite... Marie-san ? tenta Kazuya.

- Hai ! répondit-elle dans un grand sourire chaleureux.

Kazuya tenta alors dans un anglais hésitant :

- Your accent is... sweety...

A son tour, Cédric tendit la main à Kazuya, un peu plus sur la réserve.

- Please to meet you, dit-il, ne parlant, lui, pas un mot de japonais.

- Nice to meet you too, Dubois-san...

- Arigato, tenta-t-elle à son tour.

- Hé, tu y es arrivé finalement, souffla Jin à son bien-aimé. Omedeto, mon cœur.

- Hai... Je te laisse faire la suite par contre... ne... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, puis reporta son attention sur son client et ils commencèrent à discuter, tandis que la femme, peu concernée, s'approchait du plus jeune.

- May I help you for something ? demanda-t-elle en espérant être comprise.

- Anoo... Not... Realy... Anoo... Thank you... lui répondit Kazuya hésitant tout en souriant légèrement.

- Hum... it's a little embarassing to ask but... are you... are you... pregnent ? finit-elle par demander en désignant le ventre arrondi de son interlocuteur.

- Yes, i am... It's a very, very... funny story, plaisanta Kazuya ne sachant pas comment expliquer leur situation.

- It's surprising in fact, but it swear you, dit-elle en souriant.

- ... Hum... I am the first man to be... pregnent because I'am... a special case which has a high rate of female pheromones, rather to get pregnant

- Oh really ? s'étonna la française. It's a little bit strange... but... you live this good ?

- Oh, do not tell me ... At first I almost died when I heard that ... lui expliqua Kazuya avec des gestes de mains, avant de poursuivre : I did not want this child, but Jin ... opened my eyes and ... Finally, we should keep and it's a girl ...

Kazuya jeta un regard amoureux à son amant qui, lui parlait avec son client dans un anglais impeccable.

- A little girl ? s'enthousiasma Marie. Did you already choose her name ?

- Oh Yes ! Jin has found the most beautiful names of the world... Kazuna is a bit like the bond that unites us to him and me. I am sure that Jin will be the most wonderful father...

- I'm sure he think the same thing about you. Can I ask your age ? I think you can be my son...

Kazuya éclata de rire face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

L'éclat de rire surprit Marie.

- Have I said something funny ?

- I am 25 years old. And yes ! You must not be older than me ! s'exclama Kame

A son tour, elle éclata de rire.

- Little flattering ! You know how to talk to women !

- And... Your age is ... ? tenta Kazuya en souriant.

- I'm 45 years hold.

- HONTONI DESU KA ? s'exclama alors Kazuya, faisant sursauter Jin et Cédric.

Il s'excusa et reprit la conversation en anglais.

- I'm really, really sorry but you do not do your age ! Just 20 years older than me! You look really young... It's impressive...

Ayant sursauté à cause de l'exclamation en japonais qu'elle n'avait pas comprise, Marie le regarde, puis lui caressa la joue, attendrie par ce qu'il ajouta.

- Very nice from you, dear. I think mister Akanishi's lucky to have you. You're an adorable person.

- Thank you Marie-chan.. Ano... Is what I call you that? In Japan, it is a loving expression

- My hand on your sheek you mean ? Oh sorry. In France it's just affectuous.

- Oh no ! Don't worry ! lui répondit Kazuya avec un sourire.

Jin décida d'intervenir afin de se mettre à table

- Et ben ça discute bien ici. Tu as progressé en anglais, mon cœur, on dirait. On passe à table ?

- Hai ! Je vais réchauffer les plats !

Kazuya se leva difficilement et partit dans la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de Jin. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Marie.

- Don't be so worry, mister Akanishi. He's OK, le rassura Marie en souriant. Just a little bit tired but it's normal.

- I'm always worry for him...

- Why ?

- His case is not... normal if you didn't see it.

- I perfectly see it and he explained me all. But if he say you he's ok, why are you still worry ?

- Cos I love him...

- So sweet...

Kazuya dans la cuisine fredonnait tout en continuant sa préparation, mais une douleur aigue le pris en bas du ventre. Il gémit doucement et se contracta, pensant faire cesser la douleur. Mais le fait se reproduisit une seconde fois et Kazuya tomba à genoux. Il tenta d'appeler Jin mais la douleur était trop forte, pour se faire entendre il renversa le bol d'eau qui s'écrasa dans un fraca

Le bruit fit sursauter Jin.

- Kazu ? T'as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'inquiéta, s'excusa auprès de ses invités et bondit jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il le vit à terre et, instantanément panique, se précipita.

- Kazu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hô... Hôpital... Vi-vite... articula difficilement Kame

Evidemment, après une explication de deux mots, Jin somma ses invités de rentrer à leur hôtel et emmena son Kazu à l'hôpital plus vite que la lumière, grillant des feux rouges, manquant renverser des piétons, empruntant des couloirs de bus… Ce fut un véritable miracle qu'ils parviennent à destination en un seul morceau. Une fois là, il gare la voiture comme un sauvage, prit son cadet dans ses bras et entra dans la clinique comme un ouragan, exigeant de voir le médecin qui suivait son compagnon. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et, après avoir ausculté son patient, déclara que les douleurs qu'avait ressenties celui-ci étaient des contractions, probablement dues au fait qu'il en faisait trop. Le praticien rappela à Kazuya qu'il était tout de même enceinte et que, par conséquent, il devait se ménager sous peine d'en avoir d'autres ou, pire, de perdre le bébé. La perspective horrifia les futurs parents, à tel point que Jin jura qu'il ne laisserait plus son compagnon se surmener.

- Kazu... appelle-moi quand c'est comme ça, dit gentiment Jin en attrapant la boite en plastique que son bien-aimé essayait d'attraper.

- Ca va Jin, je suis pas totalement impotent non plus ! lui répondit nerveusement Kame

- Non, je sais bien, mais...

- Pardon... Je... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs... Je...

- C'est rien, mon Kazu. C'est pas grave. Je sais que je dois être pénible, mais je m'inquiète juste pour toi, ne, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Kazuya passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouis son visage dans son cou.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Mmh... Non sa va... Je crois que je vais aller me poser devant la télé et toi, tu vas reprendre le travail. C'est pas serieux pour un boss

- Tu promet de m'appeler s'il y a un problème ? demanda encore Jin.

- Oui je promet de t'appeler si il y a un problème, répéta Kazuya comme un automate

- Je suis agaçant, désolé...

Kazuya lui fit un petit sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de partir vers le salon

Le suivant des yeux, Akanishi soupira. Il essayait de ne pas être sans arrêt sur son dos, mais il avait toujours peur pour lui depuis l'épisode hôpital...

- JIIIIIIN ! VIENT VITE !

Sursautant, le stylo de Jin fit une rature sur le document qu'il était en train de parapher et jura à voix basse, puis le posa et quitta le bureau pour le rejoindre.

- Kazu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hayaku ! s'excita Kame

Le rejoignant en trois pas, il le fixa, inquiet.

- Nani ?

Kazuya lui attrapa la main, le forçant à s'assoir à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Je crois Kazuna ne supporte pas « Gloire et Déception » !

- He ? Oh Kazu... tu m'as foutu la trouille... Baaaaah... c'est pas un mal, ne.

- Pardon... Mais comme tu m'as dit que je devais te prévenir quand elle bougeait... Ne Jin, c'est quand le prochain rendez-vous pour la seconde écho ? Dans trois semaines mais je sais plus la date !

- Anooo... réfléchit Akanishi. Oui c'est ça, le 28 avril.

-Donc je serais dans mon 6ème mois... Hum...

Kazuya sembla réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

- Tu as calculé pour la date Jin ?

- Anooo... iie... Tu l'as fais, toi ?

- Hai... Enfin, si je ne me suis pas trompé... Je devrais mettre au monde Kazuya pour Juillet.

- Juillet... Un bébé de l'été !

- Hum hum... Juillet, ne... Qu'est ce qu'il y a en juillet, Jin ?

- Ano... à part mon anniversaire, je vois pas...

- Ton anniversaire... Bien sûr...

Kazuya le regarda avec insistance, ce qui fit imaginer quelque chose au futur papa numéro deux.

- Tu veux quand même pas dire que...

- Que si mes calculs sont bons, la naissance de Kazuna devrait tomber dans cette semaine là.

- Ce serait un super cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Par contre, on risque d'avoir un petit souci quand elle sera plus grande.

- He ?

- Faudra lui expliquer pourquoi nous n'avons pas le même nom de famille, mon ange...

- Ah... Bah je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

- Mmh... Ou sinon il y a un autre moyen.

- Je ne vois pas lequel...

- Bah tu pourrais m'épouser et t'appeler Kamenashi. Comme ça, on aurait pas à lui expliquer quoi que soit et on porterait tous les trois le même nom, lui répondit Kame de façon naturelle.

La surprise figea l'aîné.

- Matte... Tu viens bien de me proposer ce que je crois ?

- Hum ? Nani ? lui demanda Kazuya d'un air faussement étonné.

- Kazu... J'ai rêvé ou tu viens de me demander de t'épouser ?

- He ? Kazuya tapota sa lèvre inferieur et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répondre : Ah ? Ah oui ! Je crois que c'est ce que je viens de faire, dit t-il en reposant son regard sur Jin.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans avoir dit un mot, encore sous le choc.

- Jin ? C'est le moment où tu me donne une réponse, ne... Parce que là, tu vois, j'ai l'air d'un con...

- Anooo... Pardon, Kazu. Oui bien sûr ! dit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Hum... Kazuna, ton père est très long à la détente... rigola Kame en se caressant le ventre.

- Gomen, Kazu. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas...

Kazuya lui fit un léger sourire avant de poursuivre.

- Jin, si tu as besoins de plus de temps pour y réfléchir, je comprendrais, ne.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'hésite même pas une seconde. J'étais juste surpris.

Kazuya se leva alors précipitamment et se dirigea vers la commode sous le regard surpris de Jin, qui le suivit des yeux.

- Anooo... Kazu, ça va ?

- Bordel... Mais où je l'ai mise ? AH ! Trouvée !

- Anooo... tu cherchais quoi ?

Kazuya se retourna vers son mari, toujours assis et surpris. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il attrapa alors sa main gauche et glissa un anneau en argent à son annulaire.

- Voila... Comme ça, je peux dire que tu es a moi et rien qu'à moi...

Une fois encore, Jin se figea et fixa l'anneau, puis son compagnon.

- Kazu... fit-il simplement, trop ému pour parler encore.

- Jin ? appela doucement Kame

- H... Hai ?

- Embrasse-moi...

Malgré son émotion, l'interpellé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa son désormais fiancé passionnément.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sixième mois

Quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie avait lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. Les seuls présents en dehors des mariés, étaient leur famille proche et Yamashita Tomohisa. Le tout ne prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais qui étaient si importante. Pour eux trois. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le restaurant où ils avaient réservé pour fêter ça, il y avait trois Kamenashi autour de la table. Ils y restèrent un bon moment, avant de regagner l'appartement sous les félicitations des invités.

Quinze jours après, les deux époux et futurs pères étaient de retour à la clinique pour la seconde échographie. Kazuya s'étant ménagé depuis la peur qu'ils avaient eu, ils n'étaient pas trop inquiets. De fait, le médecin leur annonça que tout se passait bien. Kazuna se développait normalement, comme le montrait l'écran, sur lequel on voyait à présent bien mieux sa forme. Sans parler de son cœur, qu'ils entendaient bien mieux.

- Ne, Kazu... est ce que tu crois que Kazuna m'aimera ? demanda Jin soudain Jin alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, la tête de Kazuya sur ses genoux.

- Pardon ? lui demanda Kame en reposant son magazine. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah... je me posais la question parce que... comme c'est toi qui... la porte, il y aura un lien plus fort entre elle et toi... Et si elle m'aimait pas ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est débile !

- Bah... je sais pas je me pose la question, c'est tout...

- Jin, commença Kame en se relevant difficilement. C'est pas parce que c'est moi qui la porte qu'elle ne t'aimeras pas !

- Bah tu sais j'ai lu pas mal de trucs là-dessus... et tous les bouquins disent que c'est possible...

- Mais on s'en tape de toutes ces conneries ! Tu aime déjà ta fille alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore là ! Tu as des projets pour nous trois ! Tu l'aime aussi fort que moi ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle le ressent, Jin... lui dit Kame en prenant sa main et la posant sur son ventre rond. Jin ne doute jamais, Kazuna est ta chair et ton sang autant que les miens...

- Kazu... Bien sûr que je l'aime... et c'est sûrement couillon... mais je crois que je commence à avoir la trouille en fait...

- La trouille ? paniqua légèrement Kame. De quoi ?

- De tout en fait, rigola nerveusement Jin. Mais bon, c'est trop con. Tout va bien se passer. Forcément.

- Jin, commença calmement Kame, tu l'as voulue. Dés l'instant où tu as appris qu'on allait être parents tu as voulu et chéri ce bébé. C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux. Grâce à toi, je vais avoir la chance d'avoir un enfant qu'on espérait même pas arriver comme ça... Jin, ça sera dur, y'aura des hauts et des bas, mais on y arrivera. On y arrivera parce qu'on est tous les deux et... je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans Kazuna. Elle fait partie intégrante de nous. Tu m'as toujours soutenu quand ça allait pas, tu m'as remonté le moral des tas de fois, tu as toujours été présent... Jin, ne faiblis pas maintenant. On a besoin de toi, elle comme moi... Et en retour, on sera là pour toi, pour te remonter quand tu te sentiras tomber...

- Je ne vous lâcherais pas. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Ca ne l'avait jamais été

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai peur pour toi. Depuis le départ j'ai peur pour toi et j'aurais peur tant que... que Kazuna ne sera pas née.

- Peur pour moi ? Mais pourquoi, Jin ? Je vais bien.

- Oui mais... c'est... On sait tous les deux que c'est pas normal cette grossesse. Alors si au moment de la naissance... J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas y penser, mais j'en fais des cauchemars...

- Jin... (Kame le força à le regarder dans les yeux) Quels cauchemars ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Parce que je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, Kazu. T'as déjà assez de problèmes avec Kazuna qui bouge et tout.

- Jin ! Bon sang ! Tu passa avant tout le reste et tu le sais ! J'aurais tout le temps de m'inquiéter pour ma fille, mais là c'est de toi qu'on parle, mon cœur... Explique-moi... S'il te plait...

- Au moment de la naissance, tu... tu...

Il s'interrompit, incapable de formuler la fin de sa phrase, trop horrible.

- Jin... l'encouragea Kazuya en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Elle vivait... mais pas toi... murmura l'aîné, la voix tremblante.

Kazuya resta sans voix. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que le mal qui rongeait son mari était celui-là.

- Jin...

Le cadet pris son visage entre ses mains et colla son front contre le sien.

- Jin. Je suis là... Tu me sens ? Je suis avec toi...

- Je sais... fit l'aîné en le serrant contre lui sans trop forcer. Mais c'est malgré moi. Ca revient sans arrêt...

- Jin, il ne m'arrivera rien. Le docteur nous l'a confirmé. La seule chose qui puisse arriver c'est que Kazuna naisse prématurée... Il nous a expliqué comment il comptait procéder... Tu n'as aucuns soucis à te faire... Je serais toujours près de toi...

- Kazu... Si... S'il t'arrivait quelque chose... j'en crèverais...

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Jin... Je te le promets.

Sur cette parole, Kazuya posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celle de Jin comme pour le rassurer

Ayant appris les craintes secrètes de son mari, le plus jeune décida d'organiser un dîner avec sa sœur et Tomohisa, l'ami de Jin, afin de lui remonter le moral. Tous trois rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité pour faire rire l'aîné du couple et y parvinrent assez bien même si, parfois, le regard inquiet du plus âgé des Kamenashi se posait avec angoisse sur son cadet. Il se forçait un peu, mais son Kazu s'était donné du mal pour lui, alors il y mettait du sien.

Peu après le repas, Yamashita, Jin, Kame et Yumi était tous les quatre autour de la table. Concentrés... Réellement concentrés. Kame avait couché le petit Riku dans son lit ou il dormait paisiblement.

- Jin, menaça Kame, je te préviens... Fais-le tomber et je te castre, compris ?

- Roh, je suis pas si maladroit quand même... se défendit l'interpellé, avant de se craquer les doigts pour approcher la main de l'édifice en bois.

- Ca va tomber, Bakanishi, rigola Tomohisa en voyant ladite main trembler.

- Moi je te dis que Bakanishi a deux mains gauches, souligna Yumi qui faisait équipe avec lui.

- Jin... deux semaines de vaisselle ou un repas payé par ma sœur ? A toi de choisir...

- Aaaaaaaah mais bouclez-la ! Comment vous voulez que je m'en sorte si vous arrêtez pas de piapiater !

- Ba-ka, souffla Yumi tout prêt de l'oreille de Jin.

- Kazu, fais taire ta sœur, tu veux, sinon je vais pas m'en sortir.

- Nee-chan tu triche !

- Oh ça va hein ! C'est pas ma faute si ton baka de mari est sensible ici... souffla t-elle une fois de plus dans l'oreille de Jin, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire trembler l'édifice et donc... de tout faire tomber.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! s'exclama Jin. C'est pas moi, c'est elle !

- Jiiiiiiin, gémit Kazuya en soupirant.

- Mais c'est elle ! Elle arrête pas de me souffler dans l'oreille ! protesta l'accusé.

- He ? Ore ? dit t-elle en se pointant du doigt. Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, bakayarou...

- Tu te laisse vite déstabiliser, remarqua alors Yamashita, hilare. Kazuna va te mener par le bout du nez. Pauvre Kazuya...

- Hé ! T'es dans quel camp toi ? protesta encore Jin en foudroyant son ami du regard.

- Il est dans le camp des gagnants, ne Tomo-kun ? lui demanda Yumi en levant la main pour qu'il frappe dedans.

- Tout à fait, approuva Tomohisa en s'exécutant.

- Tsss... Nee-chan tu te la joue trop là, commenta Kazuya en souriant. Et puis, je suis sûr que Jin ne se laissera pas dominer par Kazuna ! Ce sera un père conciliant mais ferme, ne ?

Yumi éclata de rire face à la réaction de son petit frère.

- Mais que dalle, Kamenashi ! Il saura plus quoi dire quand Kazuna le regardera avec ses yeux en amande et sa moue de petit chaton perdu ! Et là tu regretteras d'avoir eu une fille ! rigola-t-elle.

- Méheu... Non, je suis sûr que je peux résister ! protesta Jin.

- Ah bon ? lui demande Yumi ?

- Arrête, tu craque déjà quand le petit te regarde avec des yeux larmoyants. Et c'est un garçon, appuya Yamashita.

- Riku est un tombeur ! Normal c'est un Kamenashi et il tient de sa mère ! rigola encore Yumi.

- Ne, si tous les Kamenashi sont des tombeurs, ça veut dire que Kazuna aura une horde de petit amis ! conclut l'aîné du couple. Yada !

- Jin... soupira gentiment Kame en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il a raison, Kazu ! Kazuna sera une tombeuse ! Elle aura tous les mecs à ses pieds avec ton physique et la carrure de BakaJin. Je suis sûre que ton homme aura des cheveux blancs avant l'âge requis ! plaisanta Yumi en regardant ledit homme pâlir.

- C'est mort ! Pour que je laisse un mec l'approcher, faudra qu'il prouve qu'il en est digne ! s'enflamma-t-il.

- He ?

- Ah bah c'est sûr qu'avec un père comme toi... ironisa Yamashita.

Kazuya éclata de rire mais Jin lui n'en avait pas fini

- Nan mais sérieux. Après Kazu, la petite sera ce que j'aurais de plus précieux au monde, alors y'a pas moyen que le premier petit con venu s'approche d'elle.

- Jin... tenta Kame, mais quand Jin est lançé...

- D'ailleurs, pour ça, faudra encore qu'il se présente dans les formes. Et que j'ai rien à lui reprocher, sinon...

- Ouais et ta fille t'en voudra à mort, elle dira que tu crains etc, dit son ami.

- Ne Jin-kun... Et si c'est pas un garçon mais... une fille que choisit Kazuna... Tu fera quoi ? coupa Yumi en le regardant sérieusement. Tu n'as pas réfléchis à cette possibilité ?

- He ? He ? HE ?

- ...

Yumi lui fit un large sourire, attendant une réponse.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette éventualité qui ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, Jin fixa son mari, l'air de dire "t'en pense quoi toi ?".

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est toi qui t'es emballé comme un idiot ! Alors trouve ta réponse tout seul ! Je vais voir si Riku-chan dort, lui lança Kame en se levant.

- Kazu ? T'es fâché ?

- He ? Non, non je vais voir mon p'tit bout, répondit t-il en souriant tout en partant vers la chambre.

- Ah lalala... Qu'est ce que ça sera quand la petite sera là... commenta Yumi.

- Bah pour répondre à ta question, fit l'aîné des Kamenashi mâles, j'en sais trop rien... Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

- Nani ? De ? Choisir une fille ?

- Hai.

- Bah peut-être parce que ses parents sont des hommes tous les deux et qu'elle pourrait penser normal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, par exemple, répondit Tomohisa en croisant les bras. Ca t'avait même pas effleuré ?

- Jin ? Pourquoi tu as choisit Kame toi ? demanda encore l'aînée des Kamenashi.

- Bah parce que je l'aime, tiens, répondit l'interpellé sur un ton d'évidence.

- Donc ta fille choisira la personne qu'elle aime, quel que soit son sexe... lui répondit d'un ton évident.

- Ah... Ouais... fit Jin en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé.

- Jin, tu as le temps de penser à ça, je te taquine. A vous voir tous les deux, je suis sûre que Kazuna sera bien entourée ! Et puis avec un parrain comme Tomo et une marraine comme moi, pas de doute que votre fille sera...

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ! la coupa Kame en revenant, Riku dans ses bras, son petit visage niché dans son cou.

- Mon cœur ? fit Jin, qui ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction.

- Qui te dit que tu sera la marraine d'abord ? demande Kame en prenant place à côté de Jin, le petit toujours dans les bras.

- Mais c'est évident, je suis la personne parfaite pour ce rôle !

- Ben voyons, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Et pourquoi MON fils est dans tes bras ?

- Il a fait un cauchemar.

- Donne-le moi je vais le prendre...

- Non 'kaa-chaaan... Veut rester avec Kazu-niii ! protesta le bambin en se serrant contre son oncle.

- J'y crois pas... Mon fils se retourne contre moi ! Il ne te gêne pas Kame ? Kazuna prend pas mal de place maintenant.

- Non laisse...

- Ne, Riku-chan, tu veux raconter à tonton Jin le vilain cauchemar ? demanda gentiment l'intéressé en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Naaaaaan ! Veux Kazu-niii, lui répondit Riku en se nichant un peu plus contre son parrain.

Kazuya fit un sourire désolé à son amant avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ah c'est trop triste, mon propre neveu ne veut pas de moi... fit semblant de pleurer Jin, sachant que le petit avait bon cœur.

- Heeee ? Mais naaaaan Jinjiiiiiin câliiiiiiiin ! répondit immédiatement le petit bout en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

- Tonton Jin est trop triste quand Riku-chan veut pas de lui, dit ledit tonton en embrassant le petit.

- Sukiiii desuuuu Jinjiiiiin !

- Ore mo, répondit-il en souriant à Riku.

- Comme c'est touchant, ricana Yamashita.

- Urusai baka, le coupa Kazuya, attendri par la scène.

- Il abuse de la gentillesse de cet enfant et toi tu gagatise devant... fit ledit baka. Ah la la...

- Bon les Kamenashi on va y aller nous, lança alors Yumi. Il se fait tard et...

- Tu crois pas que je vais vous laisser rentrer seuls ? s'exclama Kame, indigné.

- Kazu...

- Hors de question ! Vous dormez ici toi et Riku ! Ne, Jin ?

- Bien sûr. Hors de question que vous repartiez à cette heure-là. Et la voiture est au garage, donc je ne peux pas vous raccompagner.

- Et moi je peux crever la bouche ouverte, fit Yamashita, faussement vexé. Je note, "JinJin".

- Rah mais nan, Tomo, le prend pas comme ça.

- Je suis le seul non Kamenashi alors je fais intrus, c'est ça ? continua-t-il de même.

- Tomo...

- Idiot ! Toi aussi tu reste dormir ici ! le coupa Kame.

La phrase fit rire "l'intrus".

- Je déconne, Kame. J'ai ma voiture, moi. Je voudrais pas m'imposer. Je voulais juste emmerder un peu Jin. Et il a pas marché, il a couru.

- J'ai décidé. On contrarie pas un homme enceinte ! Par contre... Ne compte pas dormir avec ma sœur, compris, To-mo-hi-sa...

- Hé ! Pour qui tu me prend ? Je suis pas comme ça ! Même si Yumi-chan est très jolie, je sais me tenir quand même...

- Bah alors Tomo-kun ? Je te fais de l'effet ? demanda l'intéressée, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

- Oi Nee-chan !

- Oi, je m'enfonce là on dirait... Je ferais mieux de tailler la route je crois, rigola-t-il.

- Iie ! Tu reste ici et tu prends le canapé. Yumi tu dormira dans la chambre de Kazuna avec Riku, on va te préparer le lit, continue Kame, Jin je te laisse faire ? lui demanda t-il

- Je m'en charge, fit l'interpellé en se dirigeant vers le placard pour prendre le nécessaire pour préparer la chambre.

- Ok ok, je dis plus rien, je tiens à la vie.

- Jin ? Tu devrais peut-être me rendre Riku, non? demanda Kame en rigolant. Tu risque d'avoir besoins de tes deux bras.

- Je confirme ! rigola Yumi.

- Ah oui, s'amusa-t-il avant de faire demi tour pour déposer le petit garçon dans les bras de son oncle.

- Hé c'est quand même mon fils ! Je peux l'avoir un peu ? demand Yumi en tendant les bras.

Kazuya rigola, puis donna Riku à sa mère et le petit garçon s'accrocha aussitôt à elle. Kazuya les regarda attendri, s'imaginant cette même scène avec sa fille. Cette expression n'échappa ni à Jin, ni à Tomohisa.

- T'inquiète, Kame, lui dit Yamashita en riant. Kazuna va tellement s'accrocher à toi que t'en auras marre et tu tannera Jin pour qu'il la prenne.

- He ?

- On a remarqué comment tu regardais Riku accroché à Yumi-chan, dit doucement Jin en l'enlaçant.

- Oh...

- Mon petit frère grandit... Ah lala...

- Nee-chan j'ai 25 ans hein...

- Et alors ? tu restes mon petit frère !

- Bon, je vais préparer la chambre, annonça Jin en piquant un baiser dans le cou de son mari.

- Je t'accompagne, dit alors Tomohisa. Pas envie d'être témoin d'un fritage entre les deux Kamenashi, là.

- Trouillards, grogna Kame

- Nan, prudents, répliqua Yamashita de loin.

Une fois la chambre prête et chacun installé plus ou moins confortablement (car pour faire enrager ses amis, Yamashita fit exprès de se plaindre du canapé), la nuit se passa très tranquillement pour tous et, le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent au petit-déjeuner.

Riku était confortablement installer sur Jin et déguster son bol de riz.

- Bon mon p'tit père, on va rentrer à la maison, commença Yumi.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et la secoua négativement.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je veux rester avec Kazu-nii et Jinjin, 'kaa-chan !

- He ?

- Onegaaaaiiii !

- Mais que...

Yumi se tourna vers son frère.

- Laisse Yumi, on peut bien te le garder une journée. Et Jin te le déposera ce soir.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Kazuya, tu es épuisé, je ne veux pas que Riku abuse.

- Yumi, Riku n'abusera de rien et ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir un peu avec nous.

- Et puis je suis là aussi et je suis sûr que Riku-chan sera très sage. Ne, riku ?

- Mh... Je vais m'embêter moi toute seule si Riku me laisse... gémit faussement Yumi.

- 'Kaa-chaaan ! Promis demain, Riku passe touuuuuuute la journée avec toiiii !

- Hum... Yakusoku ? lui demanda t-elle en levant le petit doigt

- Yakusoku 'kaa-chaaaan ! lui répondit Riku en prenant son petit doigt avec le sien.

- Bon ! Ben c'est réglé !

- Chouette, sourit Jin.

- He ? C'est quoi "chouette", Jinjin ? demanda Riku en relevant la tête vers son oncle par alliance.

- Ca veut dire que je suis content que tu reste là, répondit l'interpellé en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

- Aaah... Demooo... Kazu-nii ?

- Hai Riku-chan ?

- On pourra aller au parc manger une glace ?

- Hum...

- Riku ! N'abuse pas de Kazu-nii et Jin !

Jin regarda Yumi en souriant avant de prendre la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yumi-chan. Je suis sûr que Riku sera très gentil toute la journée. Sinon il n'aura pas le droit de revenir.

- Mmh... Je vais vous laisser un peu d'argent, je ne veux pas...

- Nee-chan ! se vexa Kazuya. J'en veux pas de ton argent ! Je peux encore offrire une glace à Riku !

- Tu vas réussir à nous vexer...

- Démo... Yumi baissa les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, fit Jin fermement.

- Nee-chan, je sais ce que tu penses, et ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse nous Riku et va t'occuper un peu de toi aujourd'hui !

Jin confirma d'un signe de tête.

- C'est touchant tout ça, intervint alors Tomohisa qui n'avait rien dis. Mais je me sens un brin de trop, alors je vais vous laisser, la jeunesse.

- Tomo... t'es plus jeune que moi je te rappelle, rigola Jin.

- Tomo-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Anooo... rien de spécial je crois. Nande ?

- Ca te dis un ciné ? lui demanda Yumi.

Kazuya allait ouvrir la bouche mais Tomo le devança.

- Ah bah ma foi pourquoi pas. Ca fait un sacré bail que j'y suis pas allé vu que môssieur Akanishi n'en a plus rien à faire de moi, répondit Yamashita dans une grimace comique.

- Ouais c'est ça et tu veux pas une coquille d'œuf non plus, Kaliméro ?

- Et il se moque en plus. Je te jure, Yumi-chan, c'est pas drôle avec lui.

- Un Akanishi restera un Bakanishi, Tomo-kun...

- Tu parle d'un ami, fit Jin à l'intention de son Kazu.

Kazuya asquiesca d'un signe de tête.

- Tssss. En plus t'oublie un détail important, belle-sœur indigne.

- He ? Nani ?

- Ca fait un mois que je ne m'appelle plus Akanishi mais Kamenashi, précisa-t-il en lui tirant la langue, tout en enlaçant son mari.

- Peut-être mais je suis la dernière femme Kamenashi et...(elle s'interrompit, semblant réaliser quelque chose) Attend une minute... Kazuna... C'est une fille ?

- Ben oui, nee-chan. Nande ?

- Ca veut dire... Que la ligné des Kamenashi s'arrête à MON FILS !

- Je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire Yumi, lui dit Kame.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si mon fils n'épouse pas une fille, les Kamenashi c'est fini !

- Heeee ? Pourquoi il n'épouserait pas une fille ?

- Parce qu'avec deux oncles comme vous, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il vire du Côté Obscur de la Force...

Jin et Kame la regardèrent avec de gros yeux pendant que Yamashita, lui, était hilare.

- Oh tout de suite... Tu as déjà insinué la même chose pour Kazuna. Ca va finir par être vexant, Yumi... s'insurgea Jin.

Tandis que Yumi croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, paraissant réfléchir. Kazuya la regarda, perplexe.

- Yumi...

- Je devrais peut être me mettre aux nanas moi aussi...

Le coup de grâce.

Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel, Jin se frotta le visage et le rire de Tomohisa s'amplifia.

- Ah nan mais franchement avec vous trois y'a même pas besoin d'aller au ciné ! Vous faites le spectacle à vous tous seuls ! s'exclama-t-il en se tordant de rire.

- BON ! Et si on y allait, Tomo ? lança Yumi en se levant.

- Ouais ouais, fit l'interpellé en essuyant des larmes de rire.

- Tu fréquente quelqu'un ? lui demanda t'elle alors qu'ils se préparer.

- Nee-chaaaaan !

Tomo ne put s'arrêter de rire.

- Pourquoi ? Intéressée, ma jolie ? lui demanda-t-il dans un clin d'oeil, sans cesser de rire.

- Fait gaffe à ta gueule, Tomo, grogna Kazuya.

- Hey ! Tout doux, Ran-chan ! Je suis encore assez grande pour me débrouiller, non mais...

Kazuya regarda Jin qui portait toujours Riku d'un air blasé.

- Ces deux-là... Ils sont bien assortis... dit-il en les regardant sortir en secouant la tête.

- Mmh.. Riku ? On va prendre la douche ?

- Haiiiiii !

Kazuya voulu prendre le petit, mais Jin refusa.

- Nande ?

- Je peux m'en occuper, tu sais. Et puis, ça me fera un entraînement pour Kazuna, sourit l'aîné en l'embrassant.

- Mmh... Bon d'accord. Je vais préparer un panier repas. Ca te dit un pique-nique, Riku ?

- Haiiiiiii ! s'enjoua le petit garçon

- Allez viens, Riku-chan, fit le plus âgé des Kamenashi en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kazuya put entendre des éclats de rire sortir de la salle de bain.

Il s'y dirigea et vit Jin et Riku en pleine bataille d'eau. Le petit bout et son oncle par alliance riaient.

- Ah bravo... soupira gentiment Kame

- C'est lui qui a commencé, se défendit Jin en riant, avant d'asperger légèrement son mari avec un peu d'eau.

- Non mais... protesta Kazuya en l'arrosant à son tour.

- Bataiiiiillllle ! cria Riku en mouillant à son tour Kame.

- Heyyy ! Petit... Oh !

- Riku, tu crois pas que Kazu-nii a besoin de se laver aussi ? insinua Jin.

- Jin ! Riku ! Kazuna à encore bougé ! Je crois qu'elle veut jouer avec vous.

- Haaaa ! Je veux toucher le ventre de Kazu-nii ! piailla le petit Riku.

Kazuya se rapprocha alors et se baissa à sa hauteur. Le petit se hissa sur ses jambes pour et se baissa dessus la baignoire pour toucher le ventre de Kazuya.

- Oooh C'est drôôôôôle ! Ca bouge !

- C'est ta cousine qui bouge, dit l'aîné, attendri.

- Aaah. Ne ne, je peux lui parler ? demanda Riku.

- Hai, répondit Kame en souriant.

- Kazuna-chaaaan ! Viens vite ! Je veux jouer avec toiiii ! dit le petit garçon avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le haut du ventre de son oncle.

Les deux amants, attendris, le regardèrent faire en souriant.

- Ne, Riku-chan, elle ne pourra pas jouer avec toi avant longtemps, tu sais. Elle sera bien trop petite, lui dit gentiment Jin en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

- Oh... Mais moi je veux être le premier à jouer avec elle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Riku, tu seras le premier...

- Et je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente d'avoir un cousin comme toi. Parce qu'elle aura un garçon fort pour la protéger si on l'embête et que ni Kazu-nii ni moi ne somme là.

- Haii ! Je serais le plus fort Kazuna-chaaan !

Jin l'embrassa et reprit son activité de base, à savoir laver le petit garçon.

- Bon, je vais terminer le repas moi !

- D'accord mon cœur, je finis avec Riku et je reviens.

- Hai

Une fois le pique-nique prêt, le tout fut chargé dans la voiture et le trio partit pour le parc. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur et c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'ils déplièrent la couverture dessous. Le repas fut joyeux car ponctué des éclats de rire des deux hommes et du petit garçon, que Jin chatouillait parfois. Après quoi, Riku voulut jouer et comme ils n'avaient pas de jouets, l'aîné des Kamenashi mâles lui proposa de jouer à chat et au loup. Proposition qui fut approuvée avec enthousiasme et immédiatement mise en œuvre même si Kazuya, "handicapé" par sa grossesse dut se contenter de les regarder se dépenser en souriant, imaginant sans mal leur petite Kazuna à la place de son neveu.


	8. Chapter 8 : Septième mois

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Kazuya regarda Jin étonné qui était tranquillement installé à son ordinateur.

- J'y vais, ne bouge pas, lui dit Kame en se levant en posant son livre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

- Que-qui...

- Ben alors ? C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa mère et sa belle-mère, Kazuya ?

- 'KA-CHAN ?

Jin sursauta au cri de son amant et se leva pour aller dans le hall. Un "Kamisama" lui échappa lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa mère.

- Naaaaaaaaan ! Tout mais pas çaaaaaaaaa !

- Tu nous laisse entrer, Kazu ?

- Anoo... Iie... t-il en secouant la tête négativement.

- He ?

- GOMEN ! Hai ! Hai ! Dozo... se rattrapa t-il.

- Nous sommes foutus... grommela Jin.

- Jiiin... gémit Kame lorsque leurs mères passèrent à côté d'eux.

- Je sais, mon coeur...

- Dis donc, Akanishi Jin, qu'est ce que c'est que cette attitude, ne ? demanda la mère de celui-ci, mécontente. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.

- 'Ka-chan, par pitiééééé...

- Kamenashi ! rectifia Kazuya à sa belle-mère.

- Pardon ?

- Oh Kazu, toi ça va hein !

- Hai...

- Bah oui, Aiko, Kazuya et Jin sont mariés enfin !

- Ah oui ça a tendance à me sortir de la tête...

- 'Ka-chan, c'est blessant pour Kazu, ça !

- Blague à part... on peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes là TOUTES LES DEUX ?

- Oui d'abord !

- Ya une catastrophe planétaire ou quoi ? C'est quoi le truc du jour ?

- Kazuya, commença sa mère avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Nani ?

- Je t'ai inscrit à des cours.

- H-he ?

- Tout à fait.

- Cours de quoi ?

- Et bien, cette petite ne pas sortir facilement, ne ! Tu vas participer à des cours d'accouchement.

- PARDON ?

Kazuya regarda son amant d'un air effaré.

- Anooo... vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Les cours d'accouchement c'est pour les enfants qui naissent NORMALEMENT je vous signale. Yada, rétorqua l'aîné.

- Ah Jin, ne sois pas impoli avec ta belle-mère, tu veux !

- NON ! Jin à raison !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Kame, qui était rouge de colère.

Jin se mit à frissonner. Kazuya en colère ? Et enceinte jusqu'au os... Atsu... Atsu...

- Ma grossesse n'est pas NORMALE ! Le docteur va me faire une CESARIENNE ! Et je vais accoucher dans la plus GRANDE discrétion avec seulement JIN ! Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ces cours peuvent me servir !

- Kazuya... commença sa mère choquée, mais c'est pour ton bien...

- Soyez pas plus bêtes que moi. Sérieux, vous voyez Kazu avec toutes ces femmes ?

- Okaa-chan... Je suis un HOMME ! UN HOMME ! Je ne peux PAS accoucher ! Tu comprends ? Mes contractions ne sont pas comme celle d'une femme ! Et en plus, Kazuna devrait naître prématurément parce que je ne suis pas censé porté un enfant !

- Demo, Kazuya... commença la mère de Jin.

- Y'as pas de « demo Kazuya » qui tienne ! Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais je n'est pas besoin de cours...Okaa-chan... Je sais que tu penses à moi avant tout mais... je t'assure que je m'en sors très bien ! Et puis, Jin est avec moi...

- Je ne le quitte pas, alors vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous inquiéter comme ça.

- Jin... je t'ai inscrit à des cours aussi.

- He ?

- HEE ?

- Il faut que tu apprenne à t'occuper d'un bébé. Il y a de très bons cours pour ça. Je t'y ai donc inscrit.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

- Chotto, la coupa Kame, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que Jin ne saura pas s'occuper convenablement de notre fille ?

- Et bien c'est évident... Parce qu'il ne s'est jamais occupé d'un bébé de sa vie, tout simplement.

- Et bien, détrompez vous Akanishi-san, le contre dit Kame, ça se voit que vous ne l'avez pas vu s'occuper de Riku-chan. Jin sait parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire, il n'a pas besoin de cours.

Jin regarda son amant étonné.

- Kazu... tenta sa mère mais elle fut coupé par l'aîné.

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour nous toutes les deux, mais nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons et ce que nous aurons à faire. Alors soyez gentilles de nous laisser avec notre vie sans interférer dedans, dit encore le plus âgé en tentant de rester calmer et poli.

- Écoutez. J'ai élevé mes enfants de la même façon que ma mère avant moi. Kazuya, je sais que ta grossesse n'est pas "normale" et je voudrais que tu comprennes que tu reste mon enfant, mon bébé et que c'est normal que je sois inquiète pour toi... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit...

-'Kaa-chan... murmura Kame, ému.

- Je suis désolée, je croyais bien faire...

Kame lui fit un large sourire avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

- Arigato, 'kaa-chan... Je te promets de faire appel à toi si j'ai besoin.

La mère de Jin regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et attendit.

- 'Kaa-chan... merci de t'en faire pour moi. Mais je t'assure que ça ira. Et si j'ai besoin de conseils, je te jure que tu es la première que j'appellerais.

- J'espère bien... j'ai cru qu'on m'avait changé mon petit Jin...

- Mais non...

- Bon... Il va falloir que je prévienne Natsu et Hayato, soupira la mère de Jin.

- He ?

- Tes frères se faisaient une joie de venir te filmer pendant tes cours... Ils vont être déçus...

- PARDON ? Tu leur a parlé de ça ?

- Quoi ? Ils veulent prendre exemple sur leur grand frère pour plus tard enfin.

A ces mots, Kazuya et sa mère éclatèrent de rire.

- OK... Je vais me pendre et je reviens...

- Heureusement que j'ai eu des jumeaux après toi ! Parce que je ne me vois pas avec DEUX BakaJin ! Bon, Natsu est un peu je m'en foutiste et Hayato... soupira la mère, il ne fait que des bêtises au lycée. Jin, tu dois prendre tes responsabilité de grand frère.

- Pitiééééééééé... J'ai trop de mal avec les ados...

- Jin...Je voudrais que tu prennes tes frères quelques jours... Ton père et moi avons besoins de nous retrouver vois-tu...

- Retrouver sous la couette, murmura Kame à sa mère.

- PARDON ? YADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ils sont assez grands pour plus avoir besoin de baby-sitter !

- Anooo, commença Kame. Pour combien de temps ?

- Quatre ou cinq jours ?

- Kazu ? Tu vas pas me faire ça, ne ?

- J'ai bien réussi à convertir un Akanishi en un Kamenashi ! Alors dresser deux Akanishi junior, c'est rien...

- ... Je retourne me pendre et je re-reviens...

- Honto ? Ah ben tant mieux ! (elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte) Venez les garçons ! Votre frère est d'accord !

A ces mots, Jin ouvrit de grands yeux.

- !

- Tsss, non mais c'est la loose la ! Pourquoi on doit se coltiner onii-chan, râla Hayato en rentrant dans l'appartement son sac sur l'épaule... Je pouvais rester chez Ryu, 'kaa-chan...

- Hors de question

- Il nous prend pour des mômes en plus... renchérit le second des jumeaux.

- Natsu...

- Vous ÊTES des mômes, les gars...

- Hé la grande perche ! Elle est où ma chambre ? demanda Hayato en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

- Oi tu baisse d'un ton ok ? rétorqua Jin.

- T'as un problème ? demanda Hayato en se rapprochant de son frère.

Malgré la différence d'âge, Hayato faisait la même taille que Jin

- Bon et bien, Aiko et moi allons vous laisser, ne ? Kazu ? Appelle-moi ! fit la mère de ce dernier.

- Ouais, déjà tu te calme et ensuite tu me parle sur un autre ton.

- Hé zen...

- H-he ? tenta Kame, mais sa mère et sa belle-mère venaient de partir.

- Oï Natsu, pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Monsieur se croit meilleur parce qu'il est le boss d'une boîte tsss...

- Commence pas. J'ai aucune envie de passer cinq jours à me prendre la tête, ok ? rétorqua son jumeau.

Kame, à bout de nerfs, siffla alors entre ses doigts, faisant se stopper les vannes.

- Natsu, Hayato, pour commencer, on salut ses ainés, dit Kame avec un ton ferme.

- Gomen Kame... Ohayo... murmura Hayato.

- Ohayo, Kame... fit Natsu.

Jin était halluciné. Lui, jamais il n'aurait réussi à obtenir des excuses de ses frères.

- Ensuite, on as pas eu le temps de préparer une chambre. DONC, vous allez nous y aidé sans rechigner, c'est clair ? Et pourquoi tu voulais aller chez mon cousin, Hayato ?

- Parce que chez Ryu, c'est moins prise de tête...

- Bien. Mais ici tu es chez moi, ok ? Donc tu te plus à nos règles compris ?

- Ha-hai...

- Un jour, Kazu, faudra que tu me donne ton truc...

- Un jour. Bon. Oh, Natsu tu as emmené ta guitare ? Tu as progressé ? lui demanda Kame tout en partant dans le salon pour s'assoir sur le canapé

- J'vais dans le bureau... marmonna Jin en s'y dirigeant.

Il était vexé. Ses frères n'avaient pas le moindre respect ni la moindre considération pour lui, alors que tout ce que disait Kazuya était parole d'évangile. Et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Une fois là, il reprit son dossier interrompu, en essayant d'oublier sa vexation.

- Les gars, commença Kame lorsque la porte du bureau fut fermer. Pourquoi vous vous entêtez à faire râler Jin ?

- Mais c'est pas ça... commença Hayato, bientôt suivit par Natsu.

- C'est juste que... bah j'sais pas... t'es plus cool... répondit ce dernier.

- Baka, souffla Hayato à son frère, avant de répondre à leur beau-frère. Jin... Il est parti tôt de la maison... et...

L'adolescent s'interrompit.

- Et ? l'encouragea Kame

- Avec Nat', on a eu l'impression que... Ben qu'il voulait plus de nous...

- Pardon ?

Comme pour appuyer les dires de son frère, Natsu hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- On pensait qu'on était une gêne pour lui... Alors... on s'est dit que... si on s'éloignait, ben...

- Ben quoi ? lui demanda Kame. Jin est votre frère ! Et malgré les querelles, il vous aime ! Vous êtes ses petits frères !

Hayato baissa la tête mais Natsu prit la parole, sans se douter que Jin venait d'ouvrir la porte et entendait toute la conversation sans bouger.

- Que si on s'éloignait, bah on serait plus un poids et que peut-être il nous aimerait à nouveau... continua Natsu.

- Chotto... Vous croyez vraiment ça ? Vous pensez que Jin ne vous aimes pas ?

- Il nous appelle jamais ! Il nous demande jamais de nos nouvelles et ne vient pas nous voir ! Il était pas là pour nos 18 ans ! Pas là pour le concert de Nat', ni pour mon match de foot !

Kazuya les regarda ébahit, pendant que Jin, le cœur serré, attendait.

- Vous vous trompez ! Jin à était présent !

- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Hayato.

- On l'aurait vu ! renchérit Natsu.

- Hayato... Tu sais très bien que votre père ne l'accepte pas. Pas plus qu'il ne m'accepte... Il a refusé à Jin le droit de vous voir... Si Jin est parti si tôt, c'est parce que votre père ne le tolérait plus... Et c'est en partie ma faute, mais...

- C'est pas ta faute, Kame ! Si Jin voulait vraiment nous voir, il l'aurait fait ! On s'en fiche de l'avis de papa !

- Les garçons...

- Non, intervint alors Jin, la voix brisée d'apprendre ce que pensaient ses frères. J'ai essayé de venir. Des dizaines de fois. Je me suis même engueulé avec papa pour réussir à... mais il n'y a rien eu à faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est assister de loin à ton concert, Natsu et à ton match, Hayato...

L'interpellé le regarda, le regard noir. Le même que le sien.

- T'étais pas là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. DE TOI, Jin ! J'ai du y faire face tout seul... Tu sais rien... Tu sais pas tout ce que papa nous... (il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ré-ouvrir) ... Tu nous connait pas, Jin...

- Et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vous connaitre... J'aurais voulu... Tu pense que ça ne m'a pas brisé le cœur quand j'ai du vous laisser tous les deux ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas haï de toutes mes forces de vous abandonner ? Mais vous étiez et êtes toujours mineurs. Je ne peux rien sans l'aval de papa...

Hayato baissa le regard mais ses poings se serrèrent. Son frère ne comprenait rien... Kazuya lui, regarder la scène impuissant. Il ne pouvait et ne devait rien faire.

- Papa veut qu'on soit tout ce que tu n'es pas... Il a casser la guitare que tu avais laissé à Natsu... Il a brûlé mon maillot de foot... Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe à la maison... Il... Il ne veut...

Sa voix se brisa et Natsu, sachant pertinemment ce qui n'allait pas pour son frère, se leva.

- Il ne veut pas qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit qui lui rappelle toi, même si on aime ça... expliqua ce dernier.

- Il... tenta une nouvelle fois Hayato sans y parvenir.

- On n'a même pas le droit de mentionner ton existence dans la maison...

Jin regarda plus attentivement son jeune frère Hayato. Celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr.

- Haya... qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? demanda-t-il. Explique-moi...

- ... Je... Je...

Hayato leva son regard vers son grand frère mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il lui tourna alors le dos et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement. Jin tenta de le retenir mais Natsu l'en empêcha. Lui savait.

Interdit, l'aîné des Akanishi fixa son cadet.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison, bon sang ?

- Jin... commença Natsu, c'est pas facile pour Hayato... Il...

- Il quoi ? Je vois bien qu'il va pas bien, mais le fond du problème c'est quoi ?

- Hayato est... "exactement" comme toi, lui dit Natsu en marquant le mot « exactement ».

Jin, par contre, ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre, là...

- BON SANG, JIN ! Tu le fais exprès, putain ! Bon pour faire court. Hayato sort avec Ryu depuis deux ans ! C'est bon là ?

La déclaration stupéfia l'aîné.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

- Chotto... Ryu mon cousin ? demanda Kame, stupéfait.

- Oui, Ryu ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Sauf que papa l'a encore plus mal pris que pour toi et...

Natsu sembla hésiter.

- Et quoi ? le pressa Jin qui commençait à craindre le pire.

- Depuis que papa l'a appris il... il le bat tous les soirs... (Natsu sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il devait continuer). Avec maman, on peut rien faire... Il nous fait peur... et Hayato... Il lui fait tellement de mal, Jin...

Kazuya compris enfin pourquoi la mère de Jin les leur avait laisser pour cinq jours...

La stupeur figea un instant Jin, puis il explosa.

- PUTAIN JE VAIS LE BUTER CE SALE HOMOPHOBE DE MES... T'inquiète, Natsu. Je vais régler ça... Il le touchera plus jamais, tu peux me croire...

En prononçant les derniers mots, il avait pris un air proprement effrayant.

- ET TU VEUX FAIRE QUOI ? s'écria à son tour Natsu. On vit chez lui ! Hayato n'a plus vu Ryu depuis deux mois ! Papa l'enferme dans sa chambre ! Jin... Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? On vient de le dire à Kazuya, on veut pas être un poids pour toi... C'est pour çà qu'on voulait pas te le dire... Mais là c'st trop dur... Ca fait mal de consoler son frère tout les soirs et maman... Elle nous aide comme elle peut mais... on a peur pour elle. Elle t'as rien dit et a fait comme si de rien n'était pour ton mariage mais... avec Haya, on le soupçonne de s'en prendre à elle...

Le sang de Jin ne fit qu'un tour... Kazuya ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état de colère.

- Natsu, je vais m'occuper de ça... je te le jure sur la vie de mon Kazu et de ma fille. Ce bâtard va tellement morfler, qu'il osera même plus remuer...

Natsu le regarda et craqua. Il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je veux pas qu'il face du mal à notre mère, Jin...

Jin se rapprocha de son cadet et le prit fortement dans ses bras.

- Il la touchera pas... Il touchera plus aucun de vous trois, dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Kazuya ferma les yeux. Si Jin était en colère, lui était loin aussi d'être calme... Il se leva d'un coup sec du canapé ce qui fit réagir Jin et Natsu.

- Kame ?

- Je vais m'occuper de Ryu. Jin, toi tu vas chercher Haya et tu parle un peu avec lui. S'il est comme toi, il doit certainement avoir la même façon de penser. Tu le trouveras. Natsu, tu viens avec moi, je vais te préparer une bonne tasse de chocolat.

Kazuya regarda son amant d'un regard noir, emplis de haine.

- Je veux que tu t'occupe de ton père, Jin... Si c'est pas toi qui le fais, je te jure que je risque de commettre l'irréparable et ton bébé naîtra en taule...

- T'inquiète. Il va tellement morfler, qu'il sera plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit...

Et sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement en trombe. Il savait très bien où était allé son cadet et ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le retrouver.

- Haya... fit-il en tâchant de se maitriser pour lui parler.

En entendant son prénom, celui-ci retourna, surpris et se leva prêt à partir.

- Non reste... Écoute... je sais tout. Je sais tout ce qui se passe à la maison depuis mon départ... Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là... Mais il ne lèvera plus la main sur toi... je peux te le jurer... je vais m'en occuper...

- Natsu... Il...

- N'en veux pas à Natsu. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi et lui aussi l'est beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a tout dis... Et je peux te jurer qu'il ne te touchera plus. Il ne touchera plus aucun de vous trois.

Hayato baissa les yeux. La honte le prenait tout en entier. Jamais, il ne c'était retrouver comme ça avec son frère.

- Je... J'ai essayé... J'ai voulu faire... comme il voulait, mais... je peux pas aller contre mes sentiments, lui avoua Hayato.

Écoutant son cœur, l'aîné prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Et tu n'as pas à le faire...

Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers son ainé et continua.

- Jin... (il le repoussa un peu) Je peux pas être quelqu'un d'autre mais ça... (il releva son t-shirt et montrant son flanc violacé à son frère) Papa l'accepte pas...

- Haya... Ecoute-moi bien... Je ne vais pas le laisser ruiner vos vies ni vous contraindre à en passer par ses volontés. Tu es comme tu es et c'est tout. Comme moi, comme Natsu. Pour moi, je m'en contrefous, mais je ne le laisserais plus jamais toucher à mes frères ni à ma mère.

Haya se jeta dans les bras de son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces, pour la première fois.

- Tu vas rentrer à l'appartement et te détendre avec Kazu et Natsu. Je m'occupe de tout, ne. N'aie plus peur.

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement, Natsu attendait patiemment dans la cuisine le retour de Kame qui ne tarda pas .

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder...

- Ah so...

- Ca va aller Nat' ?

- Ouais... Ca ira mieux quand tout sera fini... soupira le plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jin va s'occuper de tout.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Et bien... dans ton état on te fait vivre pas mal de trucs...

- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Kazuna est rodée ! rigola Kame.

- Ne... Kame-chan... J'ai... J'ai écrit une chanson pour Kazuna...

- Majide ?

- Est ce que je peux lui jouer ?

- Tu ne veux pas attendre le retour de Jin et Haya ?

- Non... Ils ne le savent pas...

- Ah. Très bien, je t'écoute, enfin... ON t'écoute...

Natsu sortit de la cuisine tout sourire et récupéra sa guitare. Il s'installa alors sur le tabouret en face de Kame et commença à jouer :

Saki no koto dore hodo ni kan gaete itemo

Hontou no koto nante dare ni mo mienai

Ku-haku kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte

Ayamachi bakari kuri kaeshiteta

Ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni

Tomo ni ayunda kimi ga iki tsuzuketeru kara

Boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo

Ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna

Kame écoutait attentivement les paroles, ses mains posée sur son ventre.

Nagare yuku toki no naka ushina wanu youni

Sure chigai butsu katta hontou no kimochi

Kokoro ni shimiteku aitsu no omoi ni

Deaeta koto ga motometa kiseki

Tachi domaru koto sae dekinai kurushisa no

Naka ni mieta hikari tsunagatte iru kara

Usotsuitatte iisa namida nagashite iikara

Ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna

La mélodie était tellement douce que le jeune papa ferma les yeux, afin de mieux l'apprécier...

Ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni

Tomo ni ayunda kimi ga iki tsuzuketeru kara

Boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo

Ano toki no ano basho kienai kono... Kazuna.

Kazuya ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit l'air angoissé de son beau-frère.

- Alors ?

- C'est... Superbe... Elle est vraiment magnifique, Natsu... Tu as beaucoup de talent.

Le jeune Akanishi rougit fortement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rire autre chose.

- Tadaimaaaa ! cria Jin de l'entrée. He ? On a interrompu un truc ? demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant Natsu, sa guitare à la main.

- Non, non... (Kame regarda Haya) Daijobu ?

- Ha-hai... Ano... Kame... Gomen... s'excusa Hayato.

- He ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

- J'ai pas était très correct et...

Jin le coupa dans sa lancée.

- Oi de quoi tu parle, Haya ?

- Oublie ça, Haya... t'as des circonstances atténuantes...

- Mmh...

- Ne, Kazu ?

La sonnette retentit soudainement dans l'appartement.

- Oh ! commenta celui-ci. Je vais ouvriiiiir !

- He ? s'étonnèrent Jin et Hayato.

Quelques instants plus tard Kazuya fut de retour mais pas seul. Le cœur d'Hayato se gonfla de joie.

- Ryu...

- Good game, Kazu, le félicita son mari en voyant son cousin par alliance.

- Ano... Ryu...

- Haya... fit le jeune Kamenashi en s'approchant de son petit ami, le serrant fort contre lui.

- Je...

Jin, Kame et Natsu décidèrent de la jouer discret et partirent dans une autre pièce laissant les deux jeunes hommes se retrouver.

- On a pas à se cacher, ici, Haya... dit Ryu.

- Gomen... Je suis désol, je t'ai attiré que des ennuis et...

- Chut... fit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Dis pas de conneries... T'as à t'en vouloir de rien...

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... chuchota Hayato tout contre ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Mais on a un asile maintenant... personne peut rien contre nous ici, répliqua Ryu avant de l'embrasser.

Hayato répondit à son baiser tendrement. Sauf qu'un gros fracas se fit soudain entendre, coupant les deux amants. Ils se retournèrent et la scène les fit rire : Jin et Natsu étaient étalés sur le sol, Kame, désespéré, levant les yeux eu ciel à côté d'eux.

- Baka... souffla le plus jeune des deux.

- Aaaaaah, mais Natsuuuu... se plaignit Jin. Pourquoi t'as trébuché ? On a l'air fin maintenant...

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? demanda Ryu.

- Ouais, bande de pervers !

- Ah non ! se plaignit Natsu ! Moi je suis 100% hétéro ! J'aime les nanas avec de gros seins, ok ?

- Tsss... Un vrai Akanishi, marmona Kame.

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre on dirait... rigola Ryu. Tu vire pas dingue avec eux, Kazu ?

- M'en parle pas ... Surtout qu'avec tout ça, on va être obligé d'ouvrir un refuge pour Akanishi à l'abandon !

Ryu éclata de rire.

- Ouais on dirait. Ils sont que trois heureusement, glissa malicieusement Ryu en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à son petit ami.

- Oï !

- Et moi j'aime les nanas !

Les deux Kamenashi éclatèrent de rire, suivis par Jin.

- Hey ! BakaJin pourquoi tu ris, d'abord ? demanda son mari. T'es concerné aussi !

- C'est votre tête à tous les deux, rigola encore Jin. Impayable ! Ne, Natsu, alors t'as une copine ? Sinon tu te rends compte que t'es le seul célibataire de la famille ? C'est la loose ! le taquina-t-il.

- OÏ !

Hayato éclata de rire.

- Maah... J'aime les filles plus jeunes... Je vais attendre la majorité de Kazuna, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... lui répondit Natsu d'un air tout à fait normal.

Le rire de Jin s'arrêta.

- Oi ! Tu touche pas à ma fille ! Qui est aussi ta nièce soit dit en passant, espèce de petit pervers !

- Oh ça va... Je lui apprendrais les trucs de la viiiiiiie !

- On est là pour ça... gronda Jin, faisant rire son compagnon.

- Oui mais des parents, c'est pas comme un... petit ami, le nargua Natsu.

Kame rigola doucement et attendit de voir la réaction de son mari.

- T'es son ONCLE, baka !

Natsu éclata de rire. Son grand frère était vraiment... particulier.

- Mais je sais ça ! Attends, c'est la seule fille de la famille je te signale !

- J'espère qu'elle héritera pas du gêne de l'Akanishi...

- He ? demanda Kame.

- Oi, ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Jin.

- Ben... Qu'un Akanishi, commença Hayato.

- Reste un Akanishi, termina Natsu. Si ta fille à les mêmes gênes que toi, je plein Kame-chan !

- Espèce de sale petit... Grrrrr...

- Il démarre au quart de tour, j'adore ! s'exclama alors Ryu en enlaçant Hayato. Tu dois pas t'ennuyer, Kazu.

- Non, non... Ne Jin, t'es un Kamenashi maintenant, tu risque rien chéri.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Démerdez-vous avec vos gènes, les gars ! Moi je m'en lave les mains ! triompha l'aîné des trois frères.

- Il est con hein ? demanda Hayato à son frère.

- Je crois ouais... lui répondit Natsu dépité.

- Ne... Moi aussi un jour je serais un Kamenashi ! s'exclama alors Hayato.

- Anooo... on en est p'têt pas encore là, ne... Et puis en plus... je préfèrerais l'inverse, moi, protesta Ryu en rougissant.

- HE ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu voudrais être un Akanishi ? lui demanda sérieusement Hayato.

- Anoooo... hai. Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- Mon p'tit Ryu, commença Kazuya, tu t'y habituera... N'oublie pas Bakanishi un jour... Bakanishi toujours...

La visite de Jin chez son père fut plus que musclée. D'abord surpris de voir son fils ainé débarquer, le père réagit au quart de tour lorsque celui-ci commença tout de même à lui expliquer calmement la raison de sa visite.

- Je gère ma famille comme je le veux Jin. Occupe-toi de ton bâtard et de ce qu'il porte dans son ventre, assena son père avec un air mauvais.

Jin serra les poings mais resta calme.

- C'est aussi ma famille, et je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart que ce soit envers Haya ou Natsu, lui répondit t-il avant de tourné son regard vers sa mère en retrait.

- Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille ! s'écria le père.

- La faute à qui ? Tu m'as renié lorsque tu as appris ma relation avec Kazuya !

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette façon ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ton père ?

- Qui appelles-tu "Père" ? Toi ? Tu te dis père ? Tu as foutu ton fils aîné à la porte parce qu'il était gay ! Tu m'as refusé le droit de profiter d'eux ! A cause de toi, j'ai manqué une partie de l'adolescence de mes frères ! Tu m'as privé d'eux et de ma mère ! Alors ne te fais appeler "père", tu n'en es pas un pour moi...

- Et que comptes-tu faire, hein ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux, ils sont mineurs, je suis leur responsable légal... Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Jin.

- Justement. C'est là où tu trompe, Tsukasa...

Sa mère se figea. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses fils appelait son père par son prénom.

- Que...

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis venu les mains vides ? lui demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Jin sortit une feuille de sa poche intérieur de sa veste et la déplia avant de la poser devant son père.

- Je prends en charge l'éducation de mes frères jusqu'a leur majorité, je suis leur tuteur légal à partir de maintenant. Tu n'auras aucun droit de visite. Ils iront dans l'université de leur choix et tu n'interféreras plus dans ma famille tu m'entends ? asséna Jin d'une voix dure.

Il releva son regard vers sa mère toujours en retrait.

- 'Kaa-chan... Viens avec moi...

Celle-ci le regarda, surprise.

- Je t'ai trouvé un appartement, 'kaa-chan. Toi et les jumeaux serez en sécurité et vous n'aurez pas de loyer à payer.

- Jin... murmura t-elle.

- ASSEZ ! cria le père en donnant coup sur la table. Tu n'iras nulle part ! dit t-il en pointant Aiko du doigt. Et toi... je te jure que si tu...

Jin ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

- Oyaji... écoute-moi attentivement... Si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis, tu risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis...

- Lâche-moi...

- Les garçons sont venus avec moi au commissariat, le vieux, et tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont porté plainte contre toi... Tu sais ce que tu risque, n'est ce pas ? Tu connais les lois Japonaises, Tsukasa...

Le père déglutit bruyamment.

- Laisse ma famille tranquille. Ne t'approche plus d'eux, n'injurie plus jamais Kazuya ni ma fille ou je risque de ne pas me retenir la prochaine fois...

Le regard de Jin était si noir, que son père se sentit perdu. Jamais son fils n'avait montré une telle haine ou n'avait élevé la voix contre lui.

- Jin... murmura la voix de sa mère, arrête s'il te plait... Partons...

Son père tourna son regard vers elle.

- Tu...

- Je vais demander le divorce, Tsukasa...

- Nani ?

- Tu ne toucheras plus à mon fils... Tu ne feras plus de mal à mes enfants !

Jin soupira de soulagement. Sa mère lui fit un signe de tête et lâcha l'individu qui se faisait appeler "père". Il prit la main de sa mère et, ensemble, ils partirent en direction de son appartement, là ou se trouvait sa véritable famille.

- Tadaima ! fit Jin en passant la porte avec l'air triomphant de celui qui vient de rendre la justice.

- Okaeriii ! lui répondirent les voix de Natsu, Hayato et Ryu.

- He ? 'Kaa-chaan ? s'étonna Hayato en constatant que leur mère accompagnait leur frère.

- Entre, 'kaa-chan, fit l'aîné des Akanishi en poussant doucement sa mère devant lui.

- 'Kaa-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Natsu, étonné.

- C'est... Jin... Nous sommes libres, les garçons, répondit Aiko.

- He ? s'étonna Hayato, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a sorti un papier de la police en menaçant votre père du tribunal. Et il a... pris un appartement. Pour nous trois.

- Heeee ? Majide ? fit Natsu en se levant d'un bond.

- HONTONI ?

- Bah tu vois Haya, commenta Ryu, vous allez pouvoir être enfin tranquille !

- Il ne vous fera plus de mal. Jamais, confirma Jin d'un air décidé. Et, Haya... toi et Ryu n'aurez plus à vous cacher.

- He ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Onii-chan ?

- Que Natsu et toi allez désormais vivre avec 'kaa-chan seule, répondit l'interpellé, qui avait noté avec un plaisir non dissimulé le retour du "onii-chan" depuis longtemps disparu. "Il" n'a aucun droit de visite. Donc Ryu et toi pouvez maintenant vous voir sans vous cacher.

- Ouais... Mais... Ryu et moi on sera séparés l'année prochaine, lança Hayato à son frère

- Personne ne sera séparé. Pour la bonne raison que je suis devenu votre tuteur légal, les garçons. Et que vous êtes libres d'aller dans l'université que vous voulez.

A ces mots, Hayato ouvrit de grands yeux, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Honto ?

Ryu l'enlaça alors par derrière son menton posé sur son épaule.

- On sera pas séparés, Haya, souffla t-il.

- J'ai réglé tous les détails administratifs. Vous êtes libres.

- Donc... je peux aller dans le même internat que Ryu ? demanda Haya.

- Absolument, confirma son aîné.

- YAAATTTAAAA ! s'cria Haya en levant les poings l'air.

Mais il se fit réprimander par Natsu et Ryu, ce qui fit tilter Jin. Mais ou est Kazuya ? En effet, Jin était si pris par les bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à ses frères, qu'il n'avait pas noté l'absence de son mari.

- Kazu ?

- Il dort, expliqua Ryu. Je crois qu'il est dans la future chambre de Kazuna.

- Oh... Est ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

- Onii-chan, soupira Haya en levant les yeux au ciel, il est à sept mois de grossesse. C'est normal qu'il soir fatigué, non ? Tu devrais aller le voir. Pendant ce temps, on va cuisiner avec 'kaa-chan, ne ?

- Hai... J'y vais...

Et sur ces mots, il entra sans bruit dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit, observant d'un air attendri son amant qui se repose. Il s'assit doucement près de lui et l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

- Kazu, mon cœur... fit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mmmh... grogna le concerné.

Amusé, l'aîné l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ma petite tortue... Il faut se réveiller... continua-t-il doucement.

- Mmhsommeil...

- Il faut manger, mon cœur... Kazuna doit avoir faim... Je te ramènerais au lit ensuite... poursuivit Jin en l'embrassant encore.

Les paupières de Kazuya battirent doucement et, tout en regardant Jin, il se releva lentement.

- Tu es rentré ? Et ton père ? lui demanda Kazuya soudain paniqué.

- Shhht... Doucement, mon ange... Ne t'agite pas. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout est réglé pour le mieux.

- Sûr ? Tu veux que j'aille lui dire le fond de ma pensée ?

- Inutile. Tout le monde est hors de danger et va vivre normalement. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète, d'accord ? C'est mauvais pour toi et pour notre petite puce.

- Mmmh... Je vais aller faire à manger

- Inutile, ma mère s'en charge. Tu n'as besoin de t'occuper de rien, rétorqua son mari en l'embrassant.

- Bon... dans ce cas, murmura KAme en attirant Jin avec lui sur le lit, on peut se faire un petit câlin ?

- Tu sais qu'il y a ma mère, mes frères et ton cousin dans la maison ? demanda Jin, amusé.

- Hey baka ! J'ai dit câlin tout court ! Pas câlin crapuleux hein ! Et puis, dis pas de choses obscènes, on est pas seuls hein.

- Ah mais j'ai rien dis moi. Kazuna chérie, n'écoute pas ton père, il dit des bêtises, se moqua gentiment l'aîné.


	9. Chapter 9 : Huitième mois

La menace d'Akanishi père écartée, la vie reprit son cours. A présent libérés de leur oppresseur, la mère et les frères de Jin vivaient heureux dans leur nouvel appartement, dans lequel Ryu faisait des séjours fréquents et prolongés pour le plus grand plaisir de Natsu qui voyait son frère revenir à la vie et surtout d'Hayato, qui n'avait à présent plus à quitter son petit ami. Depuis la miraculeuse et inespérée intervention de l'aîné de la famille, les rapports entre les trois frères s'étaient également grandement améliorés, revenant presque à ce qu'ils étaient avant que Jin ne soit chassé de chez eux, pour le plus grand bonheur du mari de Kazuya.

- Jin ? appela Kazuya de la chambre

- Hai ? fit celui-ci qui n'était pas loin, en passant la tête.

- Tu sais pas où j'ai mis mon pyjama ? Je le trouve nulle part, tu peux regarder dans la salle de bain s'il te plait ?

- Matte, je vais voir, dit-il en s'y dirigeant.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y est pas. Il est pas sous ton oreiller ?

- Bah non ! Putain, je sais plus où je mets mes affaires moi ! Je dois préparer mes affaires pour l'hôpital et je trouve RIEN !

- Attend attend... t'en as pas que un de pyjama. Détends-toi, je vais te la préparer ta valise, mon cœur.

- Non mais je suis stressé ! Le docteur m'a dit que je devais rentrer à la clinique trois jours avant l'accouchement et je suis, je suis...

- Tu es quoi ? demanda Jin en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Jin, commença Kazuya d'une voix grave, je vais ACCOUCHER tu comprends ?

- Oui, je saisis très bien. Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur... C'est toi qui me rassurais le mois dernier... répondit le plus âgé, embêté.

- Oui bah tu vois sur le fait accompli, bah je suis mort de trouille... Désolé hein... Je t'ennuie

- Pas du tout, mon cœur. Je suis content que tu me dise ce que tu ressens. Mais ça va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer et bientôt, on aura notre petite Kazuna avec nous.

- Mmh... D'un côté je suis quand même impatient hein... Ca commence à peser lourd...

Jin éclata de rire à cette révélation.

- Tu seras bientôt délivré, sourit-il. Allez assieds-toi tranquillement, je vais la faire ta valise moi.

Kazuya s'assit alors sur le lit regardant son amant faire quand...

- Ji-Jiiin...

- Hai ? fit celui-ci en sortant des t-shirts du placard sans le regarder.

- Jiiiiiiiin ! répéta Kame.

- Oui, mon cœur ? fit-il en se retournant, des vêtements plein les bras.

- Laisse tomber la valise. On part à l'hôpital maintenant !

- He ?

- Nande ?

Kazuya posa brutalement sa main sur son ventre comme ci cela pouvait calmer les douleurs.

- Le... docteur... Il a dit... que si... j'avais encore... des... des contractions... il... Itaai, gémit t-il.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait, Jin écarquilla les yeux et enleva son bien-aimé dans ses bras, courant comme un taré jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle il le déposa, puis s'installa au volant et démarra comme un barjo, à moitié paniqué.

- Jiin... Itaai... Plus vite !

De plus en plus paniqué, il prit les couloirs de bus, les sens interdit, grilla des feux rouges en manquant renverser des piétons et, pour finir, se gara n'importe comment devant la clinique, avant de reprendre son Kazu dans ses bras pour courir comme un dératé à l'intérieur, appelant le médecin qui s'occupait de lui.

- Putain si ce connard de toubib se pointe pas, je m'ouvre le bide moi même !

Kazuya devenait vulgaire... Kazuya devenait vulgaire...

Le médecin arriva juste avant que le cadet ne pète totalement un plomb et, réalisant ce qui se passait, l'emmena immédiatement en salle d'opération.

- Kamenashi-san, calmez vous, respirez profondément, comme nous vous l'avons appris !

- Fa-cile à dire... Quand on est pas... Aaaah !

- Respirez Kamenashi-san, tout va bien se passer...

Le docteur refusa l'accès à Jin, car il ne voulait pas que sa présence ne perturbe Kazuya. L'aîné faisait donc les cents pas devant la porte de la salle d'accouchement. N'étant pas une grossesse normale, l'accouchement n'allait en rien être normal non plus.

- Sen-sei... tenta Kame entre deux respirations, ou est... Jin ?

- Il vaut mieux pour vous qu'il ne soit pas là...

- Na-nani ?

- Cela risquerait de vous perturber et...

Kazuya coupa le docteur dans son explication en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

- Vous aller le faire entrer maintenant !

- Kamena...

- Je veux que mon mec soit là, compris ? Ca à commencer à deux ! Ca finira à deux... Aah~ gémit t-il une fois sa phrase fini.

- Très bien, très bien...

Le docteur fit signe à la sage de femme d'aller chercher le second papa, pendant que lui préparait Kazuya tout en lui expliquant comment tout allait se dérouler.

- Ecoutez-moi, nous allons devoir vous endormir Kamenashi-san. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre pleinement cet accouchement. Cela risquerait...

Jin entra à ce moment là.

- De vous tuez...

- H-he ? s'étrangla alors l'aîné.

Le docteur se tourna vers le nouveau venu et lui expliqua :

- Kamenashi-san sera endormi pendant la césarienne. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de...

Kazuya saisit fermement la main du docteur, le faisant se retourner.

- Sensei... je veux... entendre... le premier cri de ma... ma fille... s'il vous plait...

Le médecin le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Kamenashi-san...

- Onegai...

- Très bien.

Il se tourna alors vers Jin.

- Placez-vous à côté de lui. Il sera plongé dans une semi-inconscience, alors parlez-lui tout le long de l'opération, d'accord ?

- Hai !

Jin fit ce que le docteur lui dictait et se mit à côté de Kazuya dont le visage était à moitié caché par le masque à oxygène.

- Hey, sweety...

- Jin...

- Tout va bien se passer... Notre petit bout va arriver...

- ...

L'anesthésiant commençant à faire son effet, Kazuya cligna des paupières. Jin caressait tendrement son front, tout en regardant le docteur dresser un drap face à eux, cachant le ventre de Kazuya.

- Tout va bien se passer, mon cœur... répéta Jin.

Les docteurs s'affairèrent à leur travail. La machine à laquelle était relié Kazuya bipait normalement, jusqu'à ce que les battements du cœur se fassent plus lent. De plus en plus lent, ce qui paniqua Jin.

- Sensei, signala une infirmière, nous sommes en train de le perdre !

Le cœur de Jin s'emballa. Non, non, Kazuya ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Non...

- Nous devons nous dépêcher de sortir le bébé !

Jin, totalement paniqué, laissa ses larmes couler et colla sa bouche contre la joue de son mari.

- Je t'en prie... Kazuya... Bat-toi... Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie... dit-il en pleurant. Ne nous laisse pas, Kame...

Le bip ralentit de plus en plus.

- Sensei !

- Kame... murmura Jin.

- Sensei, nous allons le perdre !

- Non... Kazuya... pleura l'aîné.

Le bip de la machine se stoppa. Le cœur de Jin aussi... Une fraction de seconde.

Un cri.

Un nouveau bip, puis un autre.

Un autre cri, plus puissant.

Et toujours ce bip...

- Akanishi-san ?

- H-hai ?

L'infirmière s'avança vers lui, un drap vert dans les bras, puis le luit tendit. Et pour la première fois Jin la vit.

- Kazuna... chuchota t-il.

Le petit être criait à pleins poumons, montrant son mécontentement de se retrouver ainsi dans l'air froid.

- Le cœur bat normalement, sensei, le rythme cardiaque de Kamenashi-san s'est stabilisé.

Jin détourna son regard de sa merveille pour se concentrer sur Kame qui doucement, papillonnait des yeux. Il se rapprocha alors de lui, sa fille dans les bras.

Avec difficulté, Kame tourna son visage vers lui et instinctivement, Jin lui montra leur fille. Des larmes non contrôlées coulèrent le long des joues du jeune papa.

Les mots n'étaient plus rien. Ils étaient inutiles. Quelles paroles étaient encore pleines de sens par rapport à la perfection du visage minuscule de leur fille ? L'émotion coupait le souffle de Jin, faisait battre son cœur dans un rythme effréné et des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Il ne pouvait que regarder le bébé qu'il avait déposé dans les bras de son père numéro un et englober d'un regard plein de douceur la scène dont il avait tant rêvé. Il ne pensait pas à la suite, ni au passé, juste à l'instant présent. Peu après la naissance de Kazuna, Kazuya, épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé, finit par s'endormir et l'infirmière dépêchée près d'eux emmena le bébé prématuré en couveuse, tandis que Jin restait près de son mari, le couvant du regard.

Ayant été à la cafétéria pour boire un café, Jin traversa le couloir en s'étirant, puis ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre et s'y glissa, pour constater que son mari avait ouvert les yeux.

- Hé... tu es réveillé, mon cœur, fit-il en souriant, en s'approchant de lui.

- Hum... répondit celui-ci, tout en clignant doucement des paupières.

Il s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Comment tu te sens, mon ange ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Exténué, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Kazuya le regarda un instant avant de poursuivre

- Et Toi ?

- Moi ça va, mais moi je n'ai pas accouché, lui répondit-il. Je suis allé voir Kazuna pendant que tu dormais. Elle est tellement belle, Kazu...

- Coment va-t-elle ? Le docteur t'as dit quelque chose ?

- Elle est petite et menue, mais c'est normal parce qu'elle est prématurée d'un mois et demi, donc elle est en couveuse. Sinon elle est en très bonne santé, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hum... Je pourrais la voir ?

- Tu te sens assez vaillant pour te lever ?

- Hai. Je veux voir ma fille. Aide-moi Jin

- Oui, mon cœur, acquiesça l'aîné, en aidant son compagnon à se lever.

Il l'aida ensuite à aller doucement vers la vitre derrière laquelle on pouvait voir les nourrissons dans leur couveuse.

- Notre petite Kazuna est là, expliqua Jin en désignant la troisième couveuse.

Kazuya posa doucement ses mains sur la vitre et approcha doucement son visage afin d'apercevoir le petit être endormi.

- Elle est magnifique, ne ?

- ...Hai...

- Ca va, mon cœur ? Tu ne veux pas retourner t'allonger ?

- Non, je veux rester encore un peu...

- D'accord, céda Jin. Mais si tu fatigue, tu me le dis, ne.

Et sur ces mots, il s'absorba lui aussi dans la contemplation de leur fille.

- Elle est tellement minuscule...

Kazuya se laissa doucement aller contre Jin posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- C'est dingue quand même...

- Quoi donc, mon ange ?

- On vient d'avoir un enfant...

- Oui... C'est vrai... Je réalise sans réaliser vraiment pour le moment je crois...

- Huum... Et c'est que le début ne...

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je réalise pas encore vraiment. J'espère qu'on sera de bons parents pour elle...

- Hum...

Jin et Kazuya échangèrent un regard et tendrement, se sourirent. Une nouvelle histoire débutait, celle de leur famille.


End file.
